Dark
by lulu9994
Summary: Gabriel is busy with the daughter of Bobbie Singer. The world is falling apart. Ellie knows there isn't much time to figure out Team Free Will's next move. With a nephilim about to be born, Lucifer on the rampage, and a boyfriend who has returned from the dead in a different state then how he went. Things are going to get crazy!
1. Chapter 1

He loved watching her. It was one of his most favorite hobbies. Gabriel had nothing better at the present time to be doing. Of course he could be dealing with one of his bone head brothers or dealing with the disaster known as heaven but he didn't want to. Watching Ellie as she hovered over her laptop and a few books kept Gabriel well entertained. He loved the way her blue eyes focused on the screen in front of her and the way she frowned when coming across something that clearly made no sense.

After coming back from the empty Gabriel wasn't the way that he went in. He was colder, meaner. In ways Gabriel was almost back to the stereotypical archangel that he should have been. He had went back to check on Cas to make sure that all was all right after that his sights turned to Ellie Singer. He knew that the Winchesters were absolutely livid that Gabriel had become interested in Bobbie's only daughter but he didn't care. Why should he? It wasn't like they could tell him what to do anyway. He could knock them down a few pegs if need be.

"Gabe?"

Ellie's voice pulled him from his thoughts. His golden eyes rolled up to her blue ones.

"Mhm?"

Ellie looked up at the archangel with a nervous smile. He sat across the table from her with one leg resting on the table top. Gabriel was no ray of sunshine by any means. He had been grumpy and seemingly only interested in getting her naked for the past few weeks but she went along with it. Part of it was in fear for her safety but the other out of sheer joy to have him back from the dead.

She had been with Sam and Dean when Gabriel "died." Ellie was devastated when he died. Devastated didn't even quite cover it. She and Gabriel had flirted off and on throughout his strained relationship with the Winchesters and the realization that she would never have a chance with him.

When he showed up and her doorstep a few weeks ago looking perfectly fine Ellie couldn't help but be shocked. Sure he was different. A person just didn't come back from the dead all sunshine and rainbows. The first time that she was really worried about her safety came when Dean called warning her to watch out for the archangel. Gabriel had ripped the phone out of the wall mid conversation and went off on Ellie for hours. After storming from the house Ellie was convinced that she would never see the archangel again.

He returned around midnight apologetic about his actions and turned on the charm. Of course Ellie fell right into his clutches like he wanted. Ellie knew that her father would be disappointed. She knew that he would be worried. In all the years that she had been raised a hunter Bobbie told her to stay away from something that was dead. Now here she was sleeping in the archangel's arms every night and worrying to death about him when he was away during the day.

"What do you want Ellie?"

Gabriel's voice sounded annoyed as she was pulled from her thoughts. She put the book on her lap on the table before looking back to Gabriel.

"Have you talked to Dean recently?"

Gabriel shook his head as he started shaking his foot that was propped on the table. Ellie knew that Gabriel hated her friendship with Dean. Since coming back Gabriel was almost jealous of the Winchesters depending on Ellie for a lot of research on their hunts. Yet another thing that worried Ellie when it came to Gabriel. His jealousy could be off the chain.

"Why would I want to?"

Gabriel replied. Ellie sighed, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

"It's about Lucifer and Kelly….and their child."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Yeah the nephilim kid. That is going to be a trip and not a fun one."

Ellie kept her eyes focused on her lover. She needed information. Sam and Dean needed information. Cas definitely needed information! If she couldn't get it for them how could she help? If she couldn't find lore on nephilim why not go to the source? An archangel of all people would know. It wasn't like that she could just call up Lucifer and ask questions. That would be a disaster! Michael was in the cage and Raphael was dead. Again that would be the last people that she would go to for help as well.

"I can't find anything on nephilim…anywhere. The bible only goes so far."

Gabriel chuckled.

"And that is no help at all!"

Ellie was quiet a moment before looking back to the bible verse in front of her on the computer screen,

" _When people began to multiply on the face of the ground, and daughters were born to them, the sons of God saw that they were fair; and they took wives for themselves of all that they chose."_

She looked back to Gabriel a moment not being able to wonder if he found her fair or was she just a sex object to him? Did he see her as wife material or would he just disappear one day never to return? She had been wondering it from the time that he came back to her.

Ellie had to get her head back in the ball game. She couldn't let her unorthodox relationship control her thoughts….especially right now.

"Sam and Dean need to know what they are working with. I am afraid that team free will is about to be over their heads."

Gabriel smirked.

"Clearly."

Ellie sighed.

"Gabriel I need to know how it works. Fallen angel plus human woman equals half breed really doesn't tell me enough to help them."

Gabriel's golden eyes rolled up.

"You think I know everything?"

Ellie crossed her arms over the table.

"I figured you would know something being one of Chuck's archangels and being one of the oldest creatures in creation."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Calling me old isn't a good way to butter me up for information cupcake."

Ellie groaned.

"Not what I meant Gabriel! I just need to know something to help my friends! This world is in danger and you are seeming to not give a damn."

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

"I really don't. If shit gets bad I can blow this popsicle stand."

The look on Ellie's face told Gabriel that was the last thing that she wanted to hear. She reached up closing her laptop before standing up.

"Forget I asked. I knew I wouldn't get anywhere."

She grumbled before getting up and walking out of the room. Gabriel rolled his eyes standing to saunter after her.

"Sheesh mind the temper princess."

Ellie had walked into the kitchen and was angrily putting dishes into the dishwasher. She looked up at him and contemplated throwing a plate at him.

"I wouldn't do that."

Gabriel said in a warning tone. Ellie didn't even look up.

"Stop reading my mind! If you want to leave just go! I will figure this out myself."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you panties in a wad because of me saying that I would leave or me not being helpful with this whole nephilim business?"

Ellie straightened up.

"If you have to ask then you are blind."

She went to walk past Gabriel. Ellie had enough for that day! All she wanted was to collapse in bed and pass out. Gabriel reached out, grabbing her arm, and slamming her against the wall.

"Come on precious. You're my best girl. I wouldn't leave you behind for some moron to take my place."

Ellie tried to push him away but didn't get anywhere. Gabriel was like a ton of bricks to attempt to move.

"You are so jealous you can't stand it. Gabriel I am not begging you to take care of me. I have more worry about my friends and this nephilim child that is about to happen."

Gabriel growled.

"This child is going to be more powerful than any of us can comprehend. Nephilim are typically more powerful than the angel that sired them. Most nephilim have been killed before anything can come of them. The way I look at it right now is the time to grab something and run."

Ellie swallowed taking in what he said.

"So from what I read that it is typically fallen angels that produce nephilim?"

The look in Gabriel's eyes were unreadable for a moment. His hold on Ellie had eased a bit but kept her against him.

"Typically yes. Dad would have never let an angel who created a nephilim remain in good standing. To answer your question sugar I do find you more than fair. You I'm technically fallen too….so if you want to try an experiment."

Ellie's eyes widened.

"No way! Your brother is the one playing mad scientist not us!"

Gabriel smirked.

"Relax. I am not going to go do something that stupid. Besides I am not father material anyway. You know that."

Ellie looked relieved as she moved to get away from her lover. She had to get back to work. Sam and Dean needed her. She didn't have the time to waste.

"Where do you think you are going little girl?"

Ellie swallowed.

"I have work to do. You are going to have to let me get this done then I will play with you."

Gabriel snapped his fingers leaving them in Ellie's bedroom. Ellie turned shaking her head.

"Gabe come on. I don't have time to be fucking around."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he closed in on Ellie again backing her against the wall. In one hand he held both of her wrists above her head before switching to having his grace hold her steady. Gabriel's golden eyes ran down her body. Ellie swallowed as he knelt down licking a path from her cleavage to her pulse point.

"You have all the time to be fucking around sugar. That kid isn't going to be here for sometime and hell will still breaking loose when we get done. You can and will take five. Understand?"

Ellie nodded.

"Yes sir."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow looking pleased with her response.

"Good girl. You know when you are a good girl I will make you come like crazy. Isn't sex with an archangel amazing?"

Ellie clenched her eyes closed as he snapped away her clothes making her tremble at the chill in the air. Gabriel reached out cupping her breasts. His fingers gently squeezed her nipples until Ellie was withering against her body.

"Gabriel please….kiss me."

Gabriel quickly crammed his lips to hers in a firey possessive kiss. Ellie lost herself in his candy flavored kisses. She only became aware of the gentle rocking of his hips when Gabriel moaned against her lips. He pulled away looking down at her with his eyes shinning.

"You're all mine! Forever. I'm never letting you get away from me. You know I won't."

Gabriel wanted to mark the girl for life. He wanted to make it clear for any angel who might come her way that she claimed. He didn't care ripping apart any that tried. If angels thought Lucifer was bad for disintegration people they were about to have another thing coming. His mind briefly thought of hearing Lucifer say all the time

" _He who hesitates, disintegrates."_

He knew that Ellie didn't truly understand the full scope of his power and he wouldn't be afraid to show her on some lesser being that irritated him now. Gabriel knew that this mind set wasn't him but he didn't care anymore. This was him now and when it came to Ellie he would bring down the world if he deemed it fit.

Ellie's hands gently palming him through his jeans pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. He looked down at her with a pleased smile.

"See you want this as bad as I do. Don't even try to turn me away in the future. It won't get you very far."

Ellie turned walking to the bed that was neatly made from their little romp earlier. Gabriel's sex drive was almost insatiable. Gabriel was watching her like a hawk before yanking his shirt over his head and unbuckling his jeans. Reaching out he pulled Ellie to the edge of the bed as he took his cock out.

"Suck."

He commanded calmly. Ellie didn't need much encouragement as she took Gabriel into her mouth. As she gently worked her tongue on the underside of his shaft Gabriel moaned lightly. He didn't need to give her much encouragement after making his cock taste like her favorite lollipop getting a blowjob was a relatively easy task to accomplish.

"That's it princess. Just like that."

Gabriel moaned, rocking his hips. His golden eyes closed in ecstasy. If it was wrong to enjoy this human girl's mouth on his body then he didn't want to be right. Fuck being right. He would take on Lucifer's role if it meant keeping this girl as his lover. Gabriel only wished that she could see the real him. The real Gabriel, minus the vessel. He frowned at how wrong that thought was. If she only looked at him she would be dead.

His golden eyes snapped open.

"Enough sugar."

Gabriel growled in between moans. Stepping out of his jeans, Gabriel reached down to push Ellie back.

"Spread 'em."

He said in his authoritative dominating voice. Ellie didn't hesitate in doing what Gabriel said. She knew if she didn't and had to be told twice the archangel would be dissatisfied. A dissatisfied Gabriel was a Gabriel that would spank her ass red until she was sore and couldn't walk correctly. After being spanked and fucked sore Gabriel would hold her on his lap soothing her reddened skin with icy fingers. _That_ was one of the few perks in disobeying her archangel.

Once her legs were spread, Gabriel knelt down between them looking up at her with hungry eyes.

"You're trembling."

He stated matter of factly. Ellie swallowed.

"Couldn't imagine why."

She whimpered as Gabriel lowered his lips to her soaking folds taking a slow long lick. Ellie threw her head back into the pillow as Gabriel increased the pressure with his tongue. Before she knew what hit her, his grace was holding her hands down so she wouldn't move.

"Gabriel….please."

Gabriel chuckled. His voice sent vibrations that went all the way from Ellie's tender clit to her core almost edge her over the edge without even being penetrated. That was his specialty though…making her come without ever being penetrated. He would make her come apart at the most random times with just a snap of his fingers. Gabriel didn't care if she was doing dishes, research, or whatever task it may have been if he thought that she needed an orgasm she was getting one. When she hit the floor or was grasping to the counter screaming his name Gabriel would stand watching her with a mirthful smile.

"Love to watch you pleasing for my cock. Those sweet little cries of yours are music to my ears. I'm going to claim you soon sugar. You'll never want another man inside you again."

Ellie whimpered as Gabriel's index finger massaged over her clit.

"Oh Gabe I don't want another….just you."

It felt like Gabriel remained between her legs for hours just licking and teasing her to orgasm after orgasm. Every swipe of his tongue made Ellie feel like a temple of glass that someone was taking a sledgehammer to.

"You taste better than candy cupcake."

He cooed as he finally rose to take his place on top of her. Ellie's eyes looked relieved as his cock finally pushed. Her body stretched to full accommodate him. Ellie was convinced that sometimes made his cock bigger just to test her limits and see just how much she could take.

"I want to do something…something different….but its risky."

Gabriel's voice was soothing. Ellie's eyes fluttered open as his hand lovingly stroked her face.

"What do you want to do?"

She asked softly. Gabriel's golden eyes flickered up to her looking almost wary for a moment before taking back on his arrogant glint.

"How about a little outside the vessel sex?"

Ellie's eyes widened. This was the most crazy thing that Gabriel had even suggested doing. He hadn't even shown her his wings let alone banging each other completely _bare_ like this. Whenever Ellie had asked to see his wings the look of complete refusal was all over Gabriel's face. He wouldn't even consider it.

"Won't that be dangerous? Like kill me dangerous?"

Ellie chocked out. Gabriel's eyes watched her with a glint.

"If you keep your eyes closed…you'll have to keep your eyes closed. If my voice bothers you too badly then we will stop and never try it again."

Ellie nervously sat up before reaching over into her bedside table and taking out the black out mask that was in the first drawer. Gabriel looked at her with an amused expression.

"You think that is really going to help you? Sugar I am going to keep your eyes closed. Lay back and do as I say."

Ellie lay back closing her eyes feeling Gabriel's had stroke over her eyes and she was unable to open them.

"Gabriel?"

"Everything is fine."

He said soothingly. The next thing Ellie knew Gabriel's voice was different than it had been a second before. His voice was more authoritative yet soothing and the most heavenly sound Ellie had ever heard.

"How is this sugar?"

"Gabriel you sound so different."

She gasped as his hands locked around her. The feeling of his celestial body on hers was completely different. It was almost indescribable. Ellie's body both froze and burned at every place he touched.

"I know. You should see how beautiful you look like this. Keep your legs spread sweetheart."

Ellie whimpered the moment Gabriel's lips eased over her breasts and body. This was by far the most erotic and sensual thing that Ellie had done. Sure she and Gabriel had sex that would make church goers blush but this by far was the craziest.

Her breath was taken away the moment that Gabriel entered her. This was different then their sex life had ever been before. The cynical side of her thought,

" _Of course it is you idiot you are being screwed by an archangel outside of his vessel."_

This feeling out fullness was different then ever before. Like before she was on fire and cooling at the same time. As Gabriel began to move she cried out his name. Gabriel meanwhile, was busy muttering things in Enochian. He had never more wished that she could open those beautiful blue eyes and look at him.

Ellie's fingers grasped at the bed almost ripping the sheets from the bed until Gabriel took her hands wrapping them around his shoulders.

"Come, beautiful."

His heavenly voice was too encouraging and when the pressure on her clit intensified Ellie came apart. Gabriel focused his energy on his lover's body as she came. He tried to keep himself focused and not come quickly but that was a lost cause. Between all of the teasing that he had done earlier and the kinkiness of their new activity he couldn't handle it much longer.

"Guns going off sugar."

Gabriel gasped as Ellie's body tightened around his once more. Ellie whimpered at the time he came filling her to the hilt. The sudden feeling of emptiness that hit her when he pulled away left Ellie feeling suddenly abandoned.

"You can open your eyes now sugar snap."

Gabriel's hand stroked back over her eyes allowing them to open. Ellie's blue eyes fluttered open locking into his golden ones. Gabriel gave her a snarky smile before pulling her body back to his.

"Gabe…I…."

He chuckled cuddling her head under his chin.

"Amazing…out of this world? Yeah I know….we are going to have to do that again."


	2. Chapter 2

_Little supernovas in my head_

 _Little soft pulses in my dead_

 _Little souvenirs and secrets shared_

 _Little off guard and unprepared_

 _I was never good enough to find_

 _I was never bad enough to mind_

 _In the middle I will do my best_

 _Take me in your arms and leave the rest_

 _I will give you anything to_

 _Say you want to stay, you want me to_

 _Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me_

 _I want to know I belong to you_

 _Say you'll haunt me_

 _Together, together we'll be together, together forever_

 _ **2 months later**_

Ellie lay snugged against Gabriel's back. It had been a while since Gabriel had come back from the empty and their relationship took a whole new pattern. In the past few months a lot had changed! There were some days that Gabriel resembled the archangel that he used to be before being stabbed by Lucifer. Other days he was this dark angry being that even Ellie was worried about. The few times that she offered to try to research what was going on with him Gabriel all but told her to knock it off and stop pestering him.

There was also Sam, Dean, and Cas. In the past two months Ellie hadn't heard from either of the Winchesters once. This was odd behavior when she did a lot of research for them while they were away on cases. No matter how many times she called or how many messages she left Ellie got nothing in return. She frowned thinking about this. This wasn't a way you treated someone that was almost a sister to you. Sam she could understand. After their relationship ended she could understand his distance. Dean, however, she didn't understand. He was the one that she talked to on a daily bases and shared a warm relationship with. Even if he didn't need help on a case he called everyday to make sure that she was doing decently.

Ellie had even tried praying to Cas numerous times only to receive nothing in return. She thought her friendship with Cas was worth more than this as well. When she went on hunts with the Winchesters or they stopped by to chill out Cas followed her like a puppy. He was always interested in research that she was doing or what documentaries she had playing in the back ground.

Part of Ellie wondered if they were angry with her for not finding enough information on the whole nephilim issue. Surely finding zero information other then the tad bit that Gabriel gave her wasn't enough to sever a friendship. That wasn't team free will….

"Would you stop beating yourself up over those mutton heads?"

Gabriel snapped. Ellie raised an eyebrow as he turned pulling her into his arms.

"Kind of hard to just let people who are the only family you have just drop from mind Gabe."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

Ellie sighed.

"Of course not! Gabriel you know what I mean. I am worried about them."

Gabriel nodded.

"I know. I hear your thoughts. Relax already. I'm sure they are just fine. They are big boys. Let them figure out there problems for once. You can't always be waiting to do whatever they say. I don't like it anyway."

Ellie smiled as she sat up to stretch. She glanced back at the archangel who lay with his arms behind his head. Even though Gabriel wasn't 100% himself at least he stayed with her. He didn't leave for long periods by any means. The longest he stayed away was a period of a few days in which he wouldn't say what he was doing. Ellie figured he was back to doing his trickster business. He wouldn't tell her so she didn't ask. She figured if Gabriel wanted her to know something then he would tell her.

"You are so jealous."

She cooed as his golden eyes rolled to her. He didn't look offended by her comment. After all she said it at least 15 times a day.

"You know it."

Gabriel said in almost a snide tone. He reached out stroking a finger down Ellie's spine. Gabriel smiled when her skin broke out in chills.

"Why don't you come over here and give me some loving?"

Gabriel cooed. Ellie didn't need to be told twice before climbing on top of her lover. Gabriel's honey eyes sparkled as he ran his hands down her thighs.

"I would love it if you just walked around the house naked all the time."

Ellie rubbed her body against Gabriel's erection making the archangel sigh.

"You just want an excuse to bend me over whenever you want."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before reaching down and guiding himself to her entrance.

"I have you whenever I want anyway."

 _ **Meanwhile across town….**_

Dean stood at filling up the impala. Looking around his surroundings he didn't notice anything to out of the normal. Everything was the same as it had been since he first started coming here. Glancing at the inside of his car, however, nothing was the same. Things in his life has gotten 100% crazier than ever! The past two months had been a trip!

From dealing with losing Cas, Crowley, Rowena, gaining Jack, going through an emotionally devastating period that made him want to die, and finally getting Cas back he was exhausted. Another surprise that he received after gaining Cas back Bobby was back too! Alive and acting like nothing had ever happened to him. How his second father was back Dean didn't know. Part of him was nervous to get too attached but the other part was just happy to see Bobby back.

That is what led them to being back in South Dakota. Dean had to get Bobby to Ellie. Looking around the town Dean couldn't help but feel awful when his thoughts went to Ellie. In the past two months he knew he had been a terrible friend. He hadn't returned a phone call or a message. His heart wasn't in it. He knew that Ellie didn't deserve any of this and she was probably worried out of her mind. Dean sighed knowing that he had a lot to make up for!

"Nothing ever changes."

Dean looked up as Bobby walked back to the car from getting a drink inside the gas station.

"Nope. They never do."

Dean replied as Sam walked over to join them.

"Have you called Ellie?"

Dean nodded taking out his cell phone dialing Ellie's number again. He was silently praying to hear Ellie's voice. Instead he got her voicemail again…just like he had since last night.

"Hey baby girl I am needing some help on case. Sure would be nice to get some assistance. Call me."

Bobby instantly gave Dean a funny look as he hung up the phone.

"Baby girl?"

Dean shrugged innocently.

"Its not what you think. We have a joke about that Criminal Minds show. She apparently likes that procedural cop show and I give her grief over it. There is this blonde headed chick that one of those guys calls baby girl so I….I'm just gonna shut up."

Bobby looked relived as he got into the car beside Jack and Cas without another word. When the door was shut Dean turned to Sam who taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

"Did you get her?"

Sam shook his head.

"She probably wouldn't answer for me anyway."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Damn it Sammy I don't know why you broke things off with her. You two were so good for each other! I didn't have to worry about either of you!"

Sam shrugged.

"She deserved better."

Dean groaned.

"Here we go. Sam there is no _Sam Winchester curse._ When we get there I need you to talk to her because this is the most annoying situation I have ever been in. She isn't going to end up like Jess, bless her soul. Ellie is like us. She can take care of herself."

Sam gave Dean the biggest bitch face imaginable before walking to the passenger seat getting into the car.

Arriving at Bobby's old house, Dean was relived to see Ellie's jeep in the driveway. Stepping out of the car Dean looked to Jack and Cas who stood looking identical as always.

"Well lets hope everything is okay."

Cas nodded.

"'I'm sure Ellie is delightful as always."

Dean winced.

"Lets hope. I don't think Bobby can deal with a major blow right now."

Cas looked to Bobby who was looking as nervous as he had since Dean told him that they hadn't heard from Ellie in sometime.

Walking into the house nothing looked out of normal. Bobby groaned at how his daughter had redecorated everything.

"Damn she made this place girly."

Dean smirked as he looked around the living room. He was relieved when he saw her computer on and cell phone laying beside the open lap top. Glancing over his shoulder he looked to Sam.

"Sam, her phone is fully charged and laptop is on."

Sam looked equally as pleased as his brother.

"Ellie?"

Sam called her name carefully. The last thing he wanted was for Ellie to pop out from around a corner with a gun in her hand and start blasting. Sure she would calm down when seeing it was them but Sam knew that she would be on her guard. Ellie was always ready to take out a demon or some other monster if it came at her.

His mind also went to Bobby who was looking around the new decor in his house. Sam knew that Ellie would probably have a panic attack when she saw that her father was alive again. The poor girl had a hell of time after Bobby had died.

"Maybe she is taking a nap?"

Jack's suggestion broke Sam from his thoughts. He gave Jack an approving smile.

"That is probably a good guess. She doesn't sleep much."

Dean was the first one to the bedroom door. He knew Ellie would probably be madder than hell to be woken up. Ellie was a lot like Dean when it came to being woken up. Dean considered asking Jack to go make a cup of coffee and have it waiting. Maybe the aspect of Jack's delicious coffee would ease the anger that Ellie was probably going to unleash on them.

The sounds of a small crash got Dean's attention. He didn't wait for Sam or anyone to say anything but he kicked the bedroom door as hard as he could. If something was hurting his sister then he was going to kill it!

As quickly as Dean ran in he wished he hadn't…

"What the hell?!"

Ellie squealed. Dean meanwhile, couldn't move as he felt the rest of his friends catch up. Ellie sat perched on Gabriel obviously in the middle of sex. Dean's eyes winded taking in the entire scene! Ellie had reached over grabbing a blanket to cover her bare breasts and nearly naked body.

"Dean?!"

Ellie managed to get out but froze the moment she saw her father. Bobby looked ready to faint. He quickly put a hand over his eyes before muttering _idjits_ and turning and walking out. Her eyes hadn't left where Bobby stood. Was she going mad? Surely her father really wasn't standing there and didn't see her banging an archangel!

Gabriel's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Umm don't you people knock?"

Dean was still starring like he had lost his mind. Gabriel was alive and inside his sister! What the hell?

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean growled. He didn't even think about Jack was looking at them with his head tilted clearly trying to figure out what was going on. Cas quickly reached over putting a hand over Jack's eyes and guiding him away from the door.

Sam meanwhile, looked completely devastated! This was not in anyway what he was expecting! First off how was Gabriel alive and why was Ellie fucking him? Was they together? Surely not!

"Was that really my dad?"

Ellie choked out. Gabriel nodded tightening his hold on her hips.

"Yes sugar it was and your creepy friends are watching us."

Ellie looked back to Sam and Dean who stood looking like they were ready to pass out in the middle of the doorway.

"Uh so this is awkward and he's kind of balls deep. Can you give us a moment?"

Gabriel gave Sam and Dean a beyond jealous and pissy expression.

"I stopped out of courtesy now you are trying my patience. You can stick around and watch if you want but I am going back to what I was doing. You can stay or you can GET. OUT!'"

It wasn't until Bobby's voice came calling from the living room did Sam and Dean manage to get themselves in gear.

"Really guys! You're just gonna stand there and watch?!"

Dean quickly turned bolting from the room while Sam was the last one leave. He gave Ellie a final looked before bolting form the room.

Once the door was shut Ellie looked down at Gabriel who was still looking baffled and annoyed. She quickly got off of her lover and started pulling on abandoned clothes.

"So I guess we are done here."

Gabriel grumbled before snapping on his own clothing. Ellie looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Gabriel, my father is alive! I have to get out there. We can continue this later. Please just understand….for once."

Gabriel's golden eyes looked cold for a moment but quickly warmed up as he walked to Ellie taking her face in his hands.

"Sugar I do understand. I am just worried about those morons hurting you again. You've been worried to death over Sam and Dean the past few months. No matter how big of an asshole I am I don't want you hurt."

Ellie reached up placing her hand over Gabriel's.

"I love you."

Gabriel's golden eyes winded a bit and his facial expression was almost unreadable.

"I know."

Gabriel couldn't bring himself to say those three little words that he knew Ellie wanted so much. She had been beginning him in her mind to say _I love you_ for so long. Ellie knew it wasn't his style but she was still asking…pleading more like it. Did he love her? Yes? Would he admit it? Eh….that was another story.

 **Meanwhile…**

Bobby was pacing in the living room like a caged tiger. He was literally seeing red. Never in his life had Bobby Singer been this angry! He knew from the day Ellie was born she would someday fall in love but the last thing Bobby expected was it to be with an archangel! An archangel that he knew was a giant dick!

"Was that Gabriel? My Uncle Gabriel? Why were they naked and joined together?"

Jack's polite voice was the first to say anything in the room. Cas looked to the boy with a frown.

"Yes, That is your Uncle Gabriel. I'm sure he would love to talk to you after he's out of his…less than angelic state. We will talk about the rest at another time."

Dean snorted. The last thing that he wanted at the moment was to have the facts of life chat with Jack because his uncles was being a manwhore.

"There is nothing angelic about that man. I'm going to kill him when he gets out of here for touching her. What the hell?! He is supposed to be dead!"

"Well look at that I'm not!"

Dean spun around to see Gabriel looking at him with an amused expression with Ellie at his side. Sam started at the archangel who quickly froze the youngest Winchester in his place.

"Don't think about is Sasquatch!"

Sam growled angrily.

"Don't you touch her!"

Ellie sighed stepping in-between Gabriel and her family. She needed to stop this madness before it got any worse!

"Sam, Dean stop! Gabriel, please."

She focused her attention back on her father who was still looking ready to drop from a heart attack. Ellie quickly walked to Bobby with a heart broken expression on her face.

"Dad…you're alive. How?"

Bobby shrugged.

"Don't know but I am wishing I was kind of dead again now. We need to talk. Cas can you take him with you."

Gabriel started laughing hard. The last thing that he was going to do was go away from his lover. If Bobby Singer thought that Gabriel would leave Ellie alone for a moment he had another thing coming! Ellie looked back at him. Her blue eyes looked as nervous as he felt.

"Gabriel, we won't be far."

Gabriel focused his attention back to his lover taking in her feelings. She was nervous and afraid, all of the feeling that he hated to sense on her.

"You sure?"

Ellie nodded again.

"It will be okay."

Gabriel shrugged looking at Cas who had sauntered over to him.

"If that's what you want."

Ellie turned back to her father. Bobby reached down grabbing her by the wrist and leading her outside. He stopped at the door and looked back at his adoptive sons.

"Come on you two."

Sam and Dean didn't need to be told twice before. They quickly followed Bobby out the door.

Once outside the sun was shinning as though nothing was chapping. It was a beautiful day that should be enjoyed in a matter other then with fighting with your family. Bobby started pacing again before he looked back to his daughter. She looked just like the girl that he had left behind when passing on.

"All right Ellie talk."

Ellie looked between her father and the Winchester's.

"Like you just saw I am with Gabriel. There isn't much more than that to say. I'm happy and I love him."

Bobby ran a hand over his face.

"Oh for the love of Pete! Do you realize how stupid and risky this is? You don't just date an angel you go for the most dangerous one out there, there than Lucifer! I raised you better than this! You don't date things that could kill you! Have you lost your mind?"

Dean nodded.

"Ellie you are practically my sister. The last thing I want to do is discuss your sex life but this situation calls for a talk! Ellie you could get hurt bad with him! You could be caught in the in the crossfires of one of Gabriel's fucked up tricks and games! If you get hurt because of him I won't be able to live with myself….none of us could! Sammy you got something to add?"

Sam shook his head still looking beyond disgusted.

"No..I don't even know what to say."

Ellie stood a moment letting them say whatever they needed to before coming in.

"Are you all done? Well I sure hope so because you are going to hear what I have to say now. You should thank Gabriel for saving you all back at that hotel. He didn't have to die to keep you two safe. Furthermore, he is good to me and I love him. It isn't any of your places to tell me how I am supposed to live. Dad this isn't directed to you but to Sam and Dean. You two have ignored me for the past two months families don't do that to each other! I have tired so hard to get a hold of you and got nothing in return! The only person that I have had in my life has been Gabriel."

Dean sighed, he knew that this would be thrown at him and he knew that they deserved it.

"Ellie, I'm sorry…."

Ellie held a hand up.

"Don't give me crap Dean!"

Bobbie had enough. He stepped forward looking at his daughter.

"I'm tellin you right now Ellie to knock it off with the archangel. I don't want you with him."

Ellie's mouth fell as she looked at her father. This whole day was nothing but a huge cluster fuck of emotions! She should be overjoyed that her father was back in her life but at the moment she was miserable all the way around. How the way this mess was going to work out she didn't know? At the moment all she wanted was to get back to Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back into the house Ellie as fuming! She knew that she needed to calm down before Gabriel saw her but it was too late. The archangel was standing looking at her with a dark look in his honey eyes. He looked between her and the front door before looking back to Ellie.

"Sugar, come here."

He said in a calm voice that was laced with jealousy. Ellie walked over not fighting when Gabriel's hands gently cupped her face. Right away she enjoyed the feeling of his warm hands on her face.

"What did they do to you sugar?"

Gabriel asked softly. Ellie knew that Gabriel was holding back a sense of rage that he was keeping held back. From the time that he had came back to her until now Gabriel didn't have much of a sense of patience. He had been snarky and beyond inpatient with her plenty of times but from the look in his eyes Ellie could clearly see that he cared for her. Again her mind went to the urge to have Gabriel say _I love you._

Sam, Dean, and Bobby walked back into the house freezing seeing Ellie with Gabriel yet again. Gabriel turned looking at them coldly. He turned facing the three with almost a foreign look on his face. Gabriel kept Ellie held protectively against him

"Gabe let it go."

She said softly. Gabriel looked back to her with that expression that sent chills down Ellie's back. It was the expression that he gave her when he went into his _off the reservation_ side. Ellie's fingers traced over the exposed section of his forearms. Even though by all standards Gabriel was not the archangel that he was when Lucifer stabbed him all that time ago Ellie had found ways to get _her_ Gabriel back.

Ellie soothingly stroked her fingers over his arms again before leaning closer.

"Gabriel, stop. Come on. I need to talk to you without an audience."

Gabriel looked down at Ellie with an adoring smile. He didn't need to be told twice before following her to their bedroom.

Shutting the door, Gabriel turned to face Ellie. She had sat down on the bed and was twirling a strand of her long hair around her finger.

"So are you going to tell me what they said to you? Let me guess… _you can't date him! Gabriel is dangerous! You're a human. He's an angel! It's wrong! Its immoral!"_

Ellie didn't look up for a moment.

"Pretty much."

When she did look up Ellie knew that she was reading her mind. Ellie typically hated when Gabriel read her mind and most of the time he was nice enough to oblige to her wishes. Today, however, was not one of those days.

"Pretty boy Dean is wrong about one thing princess. I am not going to let you get caught up in one of my pranks or games. I have taken better care of you than those asshats ever have. I am flattered that you stood up for me, for us, the way you did. So are you going to kick me to the side now or are you going to go against your daddy stay with me?"

Ellie stood up not fighting when Gabriel pulled her back into his arms.

"Do you really think I would let them tell me what to do?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"There are a lot of questions that I have right now? Why did those giant pains in the ass resurface after abandoning you for months? How is your father alive? What am I supposed to do about my nephew? Why does he act like Cas? Is my brother really his father? What fucking planet am I on?"

Ellie's mouth dropped as she remembered the nephilim. She had been so lost in her on misery that she had forgotten all about the nephilim child that had been plaguing her research and thoughts.

"Oh my goodness I forgot all about the kid! How is he?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Seems nice enough I suppose. He isn't trying to burn the world down or screaming satanic stuff at me. Like I said he seems like Castiel. I am actually okay with that. I just don't know if I want to get involved with all of this crazy or not."

Ellie was quiet for a few moments before looking back to her boyfriend. Gabriel had walked across the room and was looking out the window.

"Gabriel, I know that you haven't been the same since Lucifer hurt you. I know that hurt you in ways more than physically and you aren't in a place to admit it yet and that's okay. This kid though….I think there is good there. Things that we need to fight for."

Gabriel looked back at her with a dark expression.

"I don't think you all realize how difficult and dangerous this is going to be. All of heaven and hell is going to be looking for this kid. Sweetheart, I have seen some scary ass shit that I will never even admit to you. I think you realize that I have been around for a very very long time. I know what lies beneath and above. I may not be part of the God squad anymore but I can tell you word for word what I going down in heaven right now. It isn't pretty FYI. You and those steroid riddled lads downstairs don't realize the full fight you all have a head of you. Call me selfish but I don't want to put you in danger."

Ellie sighed.

"Gabriel I am not especially delicate. I am a hunter. I know this road is going to be hard. Gabriel you have stood up to your brother once…."

Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah and you saw where that got me…DEAD!"

Ellie took a gentle breath.

"Gabriel, you need to calm down. When you get upset you get irrational."

As soon as she said it Ellie regretted her choice of words as the lights in the house flickered. Gabriel looked at her only blinking. He looked as though he was trying to make sure that he had heard everything that she had said correctly.

"Irrational? IRRATIONAL?! Really Ellie?! Really? You're the human who just said that you are not _especially delicate_. Do you know how IRRATIONAL that sounds?! Oh Jesus Christmas lady! You are irrational thinking that you could even face the likes of my brother or even a fucking cupid for that matter! You couldn't even stand up to me if I was letting you win! You are the human that will sprain her ankle getting in or out of a car. I have seen you do it! I spend most of my time making sure that you don't die of a paper cut! You won't be able to take care of that kid."

Ellie looked down biting her lip trying to hold back the venom threatening to spill from her mouth. She finally looked back up to her lover who looked ready to come completely unhinged.

"It is always going to come down that isn't it Gabriel? It will always come down to me being a human and you being an angel. I used to be a decent hunter before you came along and I am more than capable to take on a cupid. That's insulting."

Gabriel growled.

"Call it as I see it!"

Ellie turned to walk out of the room but was stopped when Gabriel tossed her across the room and back on to the bed.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Fuck off Gabriel."

Ellie said coldly as she stood up. Gabriel growled again this time going after her physically but froze the moment that she pulled an archangel blade from the side of the bed.

"Holy fuck sugar! You have been sleeping with _that_ in our bed?! You could have killed me!"

Ellie blinked.

"Pretty impressive for a girl that can't take on a cupid or that you have to save from dying from a paper cut huh? Gabriel I am done with you being borderline abusive. If you can't behave don't come back"

She turned walking from the room without another word leaving the archangel looking after her.

Walking back into the kitchen Ellie smiled seeing Jack sitting at the table. He gave her a polite smile when she walked in. Immediately his smile made her think of Gabriel.

"You must be Jack."

He nodded.

"You must be Ellie."

Ellie nodded with a polite smile wondering where Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Cas had disappeared to?

"Can I get you anything?"

She asked politely. What was she supposed to give a nephilim to eat or drink? Did he eat or drink? Did he even sleep or was he like Gabriel who would be awake all the time?

"No thank you. I brought a snack."

Jack snapped his fingers making a candy bar appear out of nowhere. Ellie again smiled thinking of Gabriel. Her heart sank in away wishing that their argument didn't just happen. This action Jack had done would have made his uncle proud beyond measure. Ellie internally chuckled at the thought no DNA test would be needed for this family.

"He's going to calm down."

Ellie looked back to the boy.

"Excuse me?"

Jack frowned.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have read your mind. That was probably rude. Gabriel is just mad…he'll calm down."

Ellie sat down across from Jack. The thought of discussing her and Gabriel's love life with his nephew seemed a bit odd. Especially seeing as the nephew really wasn't as old as he seemed….there had to be some kind of weird thing about not doing this.

"Its okay. We are just bad about shouting crap we don't mean at each other."

Jack looked thoughtful a moment.

"Then why do you both do it?"

Ellie looked like she was under a microscope for a moment before regaining her calm composure.

"Sometimes people do a lot of things they don't mean when they are angry. Sometimes you say or do things to the person that you love more than anyone else that you really shouldn't. That is my fault I suppose. I let Gabriel's snark get the better of me."

Jack took a nibble of his candy bar again looking thoughtful. Ellie noted the faces that he made as he thought.

"Well he did kind of ask for what he got. He loves you though."

Ellie looked down at her lap. She wanted to believe the kid in front of her.

"Wish he would say that."

Jack smiled.

"It appears that angels can be stubborn."

Ellie laughed as she stood walking to the refrigerator trying to decide what she was going to throw together for dinner. Even thought she was mad at her family they would still need to eat and the last thing that she wanted was for Dean to be destroying her kitchen.

"You have just summed that up perfectly kid."

Before they could continue the conversation Sam and Dean walked in from another room. Sam glanced over at Jack carefully before letting his eyes go back to Ellie.

"Jack can you go in the living room? We need to talk to Ellie."

Jack nodded and walked out of the room shoving the remainder of the candy bar in his mouth.

Ellie turned on the stove before taking a thawing chicken out of the refrigerator. Sam and Dean didn't move instead they just stood watching her.

"So are you two gonna talk to me or just watch me like a bunch of creepers?"

Dean cleared his throat sitting down.

"So you good?"

Ellie looked up holding a butcher knife before sitting it down. She didn't want to start cutting this chicken out of anger and not have properly cut pieces.

"Yeah I am just swell."

Sam gave Dean a _what the hell was that_ expression.

"We wanted to talk to you about the conversation that we had earlier. We were out of line."

Dean said calmly. Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you both were."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what is this whole sex without the vessel thing?"

Ellie's face went pale.

"Excuse me?"

Dean gave Sam a confused expression. He knew that they were going to be bringing this up to Ellie but he didn't want it to just be blurted out. What the hell was Sam thinking?

"You heard me. We saw you researching it on your laptop. What are you and Gabriel doing?"

Sam asked his voice getting dangerously low. Ellie looked at her ex carefully.

"That is none of your business."

Sam scoffed angrily.

"It is totally all of our business! Do you realize how dangerous and deadly this is?! What are you trying to do get one up on Lucifer and have a nephilim too? Gabriel could kill you!"

Ellie laughed.

"Yeah Sam that is exactly what we are doing. We are trying to start a little cozy family of our own. What the fuck?! Do you really think that I would willingly let him knock me up?"

Dean stood, cutting Sam off.

"We have to ask. You have to see our concern. Your banging an angel without his vessel so its like his angel condom is gone and now…Ellie you a smart girl. You can put two and two together! You now what will happen if you actually see Gabriel. You'll be dead. That is why we are worried."

Ellie groaned. Why the hell did she leave her laptop open? She should have known that they would have been nosing around.

"First off Gabriel takes my vision away so we don't have to risk that. Second, I can't get pregnant even if I wanted to…not after last time."

Both Sam and Dean's mouths dropped. Dean held a hand up.

"Last time? With who?! I'll kill him! What happened?!"

Ellie sighed.

"Ask your brother…oh wait he doesn't know because….YOU LEFT ME SAM!"

Sam's mouth was hanging open and was deathly pale.

"Ellie…I…"

Ellie rolled her eyes as she looked back to Dean.

"That's right Dean. Sam knocked me up then ditched me. Don't kick his ass too hard because he didn't know. I'll give him that. He had no clue. I didn't know either…not until I started bleeding like someone stabbed me from the inside out. Long story and a lot of gross details later I miscarried and the doctor said it would be a miracle if I ever had a baby again. Sam it isn't your fault. You would have known if you hadn't gotten the hell out of town that night. You were trying to save me from yourself and you didn't. You both are so concerned with Gabriel hurting me and you don't take into account all of the damage that you have caused."

Ellie looked back to the chicken that was sitting in front of her. Sam and Dean were both silent for a moment. Neither knew what to say…especially Sam. He couldn't look away from Ellie. His heart was twisted into a million different pieces now. If he had known that she was pregnant he wouldn't have left! He would have stayed with her through everything.

Now he had little to no chance to ever getting Ellie back. She loved Gabriel. The archangel had come in and fixed all the things that Sam had destroyed. Gabriel, however, had seemed to destroy some of Ellie too in his own way.

"Ellie…"

Dean said calmly. Ellie shook her head.

"Just get out of my kitchen. I need some time alone."

Dean didn't move.

"Ellie, please."

Ellie looked up with tear filled eyes.

"NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie remained in the kitchen a moment or so longer before getting up and walking out. She needed to clear her head! Being in the house with all this testosterone was starting to get to her. A nice quiet walk would fix a lot of things!

A half an hour later Gabriel walked back into the house after calming himself down. He felt slightly guilty for everything that he had said to Ellie. She didn't really deserve all of that shade that he had thrown her way. No matter what he was now he still didn't need to take all of his displeasures out on the one person who loved him.

Walking into the living room Sam and Dean looked up at him with identical frowns.

"What? What do you two want?"

Gabriel asked coldly. He was more or less speaking to Sam. He had really liked the youngest Winchester until Ellie told him about Sam leaving when she was pregnant. Although she had specifically elaborated on the fact that Sam **had no idea** Gabriel was still madder than hell! He didn't like knowing that the man had caused his lover pain.

In the beginning Gabriel didn't care that Sam and Ellie had been an item. It didn't affect him any. At the time Ellie was just another pretty face. However, the moment that Gabriel and Ellie became official and she told him the truth everything changed...dramatically! Just knowing that Sam had hurt Ellie made Gabriel want to go on a rampage.

Dean's voice pulled Gabriel from his negative thoughts.

"Well were hoping that you was Ellie but clearly you're not."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Were is Ellie?"

Dean shrugged.

"Went for a walk. Surprised you didn't use your super amazing archangel powers to find her."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed on Dean before looking at Sam coldly. Both Sam and Dean could clearly tell that there was something _off_ when it came to Gabriel now. The archangel was completely out of character. He wasn't making his usual jokes instead he was looking at Sam with almost a cat like expression.

"You have some nerve coming back here Sam."

Gabriel said icily. Dean frowned.

"What is your problem?"

Gabriel barley looked at Dean before snapping his fingers taking Dean's voice away. Sam looked up at Gabriel finally.

"If this is about Ellie being pregnant I am already feeling shitty enough. I don't need you rubbing it in with your sugary sweet pet names for her or hearing about your sex life."

Gabriel's honey eyes went almost demonically black.

"You are lucky that I am not smiting you right now! You hurt her you know. She was really in love with you Sam but not anymore. She loves me now and I am not going to hurt her."

Sam stood his face twitching with anger.

"Too bad she's scared of you."

Gabriel's lips twitched.

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is!"

Sam snapped standing up. He towered over Gabriel easily and seemed to forget that the archangel could end him in the blink of an eye.

"You can just look in her eyes anytime you are near her Gabe and she is scared shirtless."

Before Gabriel could get another insult out Bobby walked into the room freezing at the sight in front of him. Dean looked like the was trying to cough up a hairball while Gabriel and Sam looked ready to take each other out.

"Everyone stop! What the hell is going on in here anyway?"

Gabriel looked at Bobby again his eyes glittering. He knew he should be cross with the Bobby. It wasn't like the poor guy asked to die and leave his daughter. Maybe it was Bobby's blatant distrust of angels that Gabriel didn't like.

"Have you told him?"

Gabriel sneered back at Sam. The youngest Winchester didn't move. He had never more wished that the old Gabriel to be standing in front of him not this new and unimproved version. Gabriel chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no. Well Bobby...funny story. Sammy here knocked up Ellie and split. Gotta give the kid some credit though because he had no clue. I can clearly see that."

Gabriel smirked sitting down on the couch putting his foot on the coffee table with a smirk on his face. Sam and Dean were afraid to look at Bobby for a moment. When they finally could the man looked a mixture of devastated, shocked, and angry! His eyes were going between Gabriel and Sam with a furious glare.

"Balls!"

Bobby yelled before turning and coming back with a shot gun pointed right at Sam then at Gabriel. Sam gasped as Bobby kept moving the gun between him and Gabriel. The archangel looked less than concerned with Bobby.

"Really Singer? Are you going to shoot me? Well spoiler alert I am not going to die!"

Bobby was trembling with rage as me motioned to the door.

"Out of my sight! All of you!"

Sam and Dean wasted no time in booking it out of the house while Gabriel stood up slowly. He gave Bobby a smirked before walking out of the house. He snapped the door closed behind him as he went to join the Winchester's on the porch.

Once the door was closed Bobby turned muttering under his breath.

"Damn idjits."

He grumbled before walking to the refrigerator for a beer. Bobby needed a drink!

Meanwhile, Gabriel leaned against the porch banister before looking at Sam and Dean. Dean angrily pointed to his throat.

"Ah sorry caveman."

Gabriel chuckled before letting Dean have his voice back. Dean all but started shouting at Gabriel.

"What are you playing at?! You could have gotten us all killed in there?!

Gabriel smirked again.

"Figured daddy should know about what has happened to his little girl."

Sam was so angry he couldn't even speak as he began to pace around the the porch. If he spoke with would probably attack Gabriel and be hurt worse himself. Dean meanwhile, was more than happy to be going off on Gabriel.

"Gabriel if you wasn't an angel I would shoot you myself!"

Gabriel chuckled coldly.

"I would like to see you try big boy!"

Before Dean could respond Ellie appeared out of the darkness with something in her arms. She frowned seeing Sam, Dean, and Gabriel standing on the porch. All three turned to face Ellie as she stepped on to the porch.

"Ellie, where have you been and what is that?"

Gabriel questioned.

"On a walk. Someone open the door."

She replied. Gabriel threw his hands up in a extra sassy motion as he followed his lover back into the house. Bobby who had been sitting in his easy chair with a bottle of beer looked up as his daughter walked in with Gabriel then Sam and Dean following.

"Ellie what is that?!"

Gabriel questioned again. His voice was raising slightly as Ellie removed the blanket from the bundle and there sat a little girl who appeared to be around 3 or 4 years old. Gabriel stepped back with an immediate frown on his face.

"Ellie."

Gabriel's voice was heavy with warning. Sam and Dean meanwhile, had edged closer too. Dean walked to Ellie as Bobby hovered over her shoulder.

"Ellie what's going on?"

Ellie looked up from the sleeping toddler in front of her.

"I found her."

Dean frowned.

"Like in a ditch?"

Ellie nodded sadly.

"Yes."

Gabriel hadn't said anything for a moment as he looked the child over. She was most definitely human! There was nothing out of the ordinary about her. The kid appeared to be just another tossed away being. Gabriel sighed as he gazed at the expression in Ellie's eyes.

"Crap."

Gabriel muttered internally. She had that look a mother would have toward her child.

"Ellie stop."

Ellie looked back to Gabriel with her eyes wide. She didn't worry about Dean or any one else in the room.

"Gabriel, I can't just put her back outside all alone. She's just a child."

Gabriel took a breath before sighing deeply.

"Ellie you can't just take in any poor unfortunate thing that comes your way."

Dean laughed bitterly.

"She took your ass in."

Gabriel snapped his fingers resulting in Dean slamming across the room and over the kitchen table. Ellie gasped as turned to Gabriel.

"Stop! You promised me that you wouldn't hurt them. I told you I would never bond with you if you hurt them. Regardless of what they have done to me I do not want them hurt.

Gabriel's golden eyes darkened.

"You've already bonded with me."

Ellie swallowed knowing that her Gabriel was on autopilot now.

"Don't make me regret my decision."

She said softly before turning back to the child. Gabriel groaned before walking to his lover's side. Growling internally he looked down at the girl reaching out and pressing two fingers to her forehead. The little girl's blue eyes snapped open and she began to cough. Right away she started to tremble as her eyes met all the strangers in the room that she didn't know.

Ellie smiled kneeling down to her level keeping her face as kind as possible.

"Hello sweetie. Everything is okay. You are just fine. We aren't going to hurt you. What's your name?"

The little girl looked around nervously again before looking down at her lap. Ellie kept her eyes on the child's face for a moment before looking back to Gabriel. His eyes were studying the child hard.

"Her name is Tanya. She can't talk. It looks like whatever has occurred in her life has taken away her voice."

Ellie kept her eyes on Gabriel's face. She knew that he was seeing a lot more than he would probably ever say to her. Just by the disgusted expression on the archangel's face she knew this little girl had gone through some form of hell.

"Can you fix her?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"She has to figure this one out on her own. Looks like we have a kid now."

Gabriel sat down without another word as Dean walked back into the living room. He gave Gabriel a glare before looking back to Ellie.

"Have to say I haven't saw my life flash before my eyes since the last time baby stalled on me but your boyfriend throws hard."

Gabriel laughed bitterly.

"Your life flashes before your eyes when your call stalls? Sheesh what happens when it the battery dies or something? Do angels come down and dance on the hood? You know what I have had it for today. Ellie, I'll be upstairs. Once you get this straightened out join me."

He stood letting his hand trace over Ellie's shoulder before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

After Gabriel walked out of the room Ellie was tempted to go after him but she stopped them moment the little girl in front of her made a small whimper. Ellie smiled.

"Its okay Tanya."

She said lovingly. Looking over her shoulder she noticed Cas and Jack walk in. Both froze seeing the small child on the couch beside Ellie. Jack frowned tilting his head to the side as Dean walked over to explain to Cas what was going on.

"And how is Gabriel taking this?"

Ellie heard Cas ask. Dean snorted.

"He's pouting in their room like a giant baby. Cas I know I called you a baby in trench coat but that guy is a giant archangel baby."

Cas winced.

"Well this is a little dangerous. Isn't there some rule about taking someones child…called kidnapping?"

Ellie looked back to Cas.

"She was in a ditch like a piece of trash Cas. It doesn't seem like anyone will really be missing her. She isn't going back out there all alone."

Cas looked thoughtful. He could totally understand Ellie's thinking now and also understand Gabriel's less than stellar attitude. Jack had meanwhile, walked away from Cas' side and went to join Ellie in the floor.

Ellie looked at Jack with a smile as the boy closed his eyes making a stuffed teddy bear appear from out of no where. He looked proud of himself as he handed it to the little girl. Tanya eagerly reached out taking the bear and beginning to cuddle with it.

"That's nice Jack."

Ellie said softly as she watched the little girl. Jack grinned looking extra proud of himself.

"Thank you."

He replied sweetly. Ellie stood walking back to where Cas stood seeming to be pleased with Jack's actions.

"He's a good kid."

Ellie said with a pleased smile. Cas nodded keeping his eyes on Jack for a moment before looking to Ellie.

"Can we talk in private?"

Ellie turned following the angel onto the front porch. She didn't look at Sam or Dean for any sign of approval. It wouldn't be any of their concern anyway. They were probably too busy trying to think of ways to get her to break things off with Gabriel.

Cas made sure the door was closed behind them before he began to speak.

"I need to know about your relationship with Gabriel."

Ellie sighed.

"What you see is kind of what you get."

Cas raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to need more than that to go on Ellie. Gabriel seems different."

Ellie groaned sitting down on the porch step.

"Cas what do you want me to say?! He is different. He hasn't been the same since he came back after that whole fiasco with Lucifer stabbing him. Gabriel came back from the empty a different angel from the one that came in."

Cas sat down before reaching over and squeezing Ellie's hand.

"The empty isn't a nice place and the entity running it isn't so charming."

Ellie frowned looking at Cas obviously confused.

"What are you talking about Cas?"

Cas titled his head.

"You don't know?"

Ellie shook her head. She wanted to tell Cas that apparently she has been left out on a lot of things in the past few months. Ellie wanted to tell Cas how everyone's abandonment of her bothered her more than she was letting on. She wanted them to know that inside she was heartbroken and afraid to trust them again.

"Apparently there are a lot of things that I don't know Castiel."

She replied gloomily. Cas looked over his shoulder with a frown as he made a mental note to talk to Sam and Dean later.

"Ellie, I was killed by Lucifer and I was in the empty for some time. That is probably why you didn't hear from the Winchesters or me. It wasn't that I was ignoring you. By no means would I have done anything to intentionally hurt you. I value your friendship very much."

Ellie looked startled by Cas' admission.

"You were killed? And were in the empty….why aren't you dark like Gabriel?"

Cas shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't understand why Gabriel is the way he is right now. That is a source of confusion for me too. It was Lucifer that killed me. He killed me as I was trying to protect Sam, Dean, and Jack. I drove the entity crazy until he sent me back."

When Ellie didn't respond for a moment Cas looked over at Ellie.

"Are you okay?"

Ellie was trying to take in all of the information that she had just been given. This was all a total shock! She now understood Cas' silence over the past few months. Everything with Cas made sense.

"I will be. I just wasn't expecting…that. Cas I was afraid that you were angry because I wasn't giving you much research information on a nephilim. I thought that I had let you down."

Cas frowned.

"Ellie you have never let me down. You have been here for me at times when I felt truly alone. I'm not leaving you again. It appears that you need me too."

Ellie nodded, laying her head on Cas' shoulder.

"I do….badly. Cas I don't know what to do about Gabriel. I am so worried about him. It's like dating a volcano with daddy issues out the ass!! I don't know how to take him 95% of the time. One minute he seems like normal Gabriel, which I know he is difficult then. I totally agree that he is difficult but he was at least loving. When he's normal its like I have my Gabriel back. He laughs over everything and is romantic. I'll save you those details. The next minute is this person I don't know. He's cold, distant, and talks to me like he never has before. He's never hit me or anything. He's rough with me and more of a perv than normal….that I may not be complaining about. I'm just worried what Lucifer has done to him and now I am convinced that creep in the empty has done something to him too."

Cas was quiet a moment.

"I think Lucifer just likes to stab his family."

Ellie chuckled.

"So it seems. Do you think that you could help me fix Gabriel?"

Cas shrugged.

"I will try my best. I want my brother back just like you want your lover. That feels weird those words coming from my mouth."

Cas said with a smirk. Ellie and Cas stood to go back inside. Before Cas reached the door Ellie reached out grabbing his hand.

"I'll help you with Jack too. He's a sweet kid and I don't want to see him turning out like Lucifer."

Cas looked beyond pleased.

"So do I. I thank you."

Walking back into the house Sam and Dean looked up as Cas and Ellie walked back in. Ellie felt better after just a small one on one talk with Cas. She felt hopeful. Maybe Gabriel could be saved!

"You two good?"

Dean asked casually as he took a sip of his beer. Ellie nodded. As much as she wanted to be angry with Dean she couldn't and knew that they would be talking just like before soon enough.

"Fine and dandy."

She replied before walking into the kitchen where Gabriel stood awkwardly. Tanya was sitting on his right foot with her arms wrapped around his leg. Gabriel was trying to shake her off but it wasn't working in his favor at all!

"Come on kid let go would you please?! I am not a nice person. There are several sets of legs that you can go cling to in there. They need love more than I do so be gone with you! Why are you still here? Ugh I should have never opened my big mouth."

Ellie smirked as Gabriel's golden eyes rolled up her.

"Ellie get it off!"

Ellie's smile fell.

"Its a girl and her name is Tanya. Gabriel will you please just act the least bit kind?"

Gabriel's eyebrow raised as he looked down at the kid.

"Okay….kid will you please let me go? I don't like you. I don't like being touched."

Tanya shrugged before letting go of Gabriel and walking out of the room. Ellie waited until the child was out of the room before turning to the archangel with a frown.

"Why do you have to be so damn cold for? Gabriel I don't think this is working! I don't think I can handle this anymore!"

Gabriel tilted his head.

"You cant get rid of me that easily sugar snap."

Ellie nodded.

"Actually I can. I can ward my room so you can't get in there and I'll just ignore your existence until you turn back into the Gabriel that I fell in love with."

She turned storming from the room without another word. Jack looked up from the sandwich that Sam had put in front of him.

"I think you may have handled that wrong uncle."

Gabriel glanced at his nephew before raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty good at stating the obvious there aren't you kid?"

Jack grinned again before going back to his sandwich.

Meanwhile in the living room, Sam and Dean had witnessed the whole spat between Ellie and Gabriel. Dean stood up and smirked at Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe if she takes you back please wrap it before you tap it. We don't need anymore nephilim running around."

Gabriel looked at Dean coldly.

"I do what I want."

He turned walking from the house without another word. Dean smirked looking back at Sam. His little brother hadn't said much of anything from the time that he found out that Ellie had been sleeping with Gabriel.

"I think I am going to dump some Viagra or something in his drink so that fucker has to suffer a bit. May serve him right to be humping air and Ellie not let him near her."

Sam stood growling angrily.

"Dean I don't want to think about him humping Ellie. I don't want to think about anyone humping Ellie. He doesn't deserve her!"

Dean looked totally surprised.

"Sam I thought you didn't love her?"

Sam frowned.

"I don't…not like that but she has been one of my dearest friends and I don't want to see her hurt. That archangel is going to do nothing but hurt her. I am going to pout in the garage with Bobby."

Standing alone in the living room Dean looked to the door feeling a bit guilty. He didn't know who to go to at the moment. He knew Gabriel could handle himself but Sam and Ellie both needed somebody.

"Cas?"

Cas walked in from the kitchen.

"I'll go to Ellie."

Cas replied before walking to the stairs. Dean nodded pleased that the angel knew what was about to be asked of him.

"At least there is someone that I can count on."

Dean grumbled before turning and walking to the garage to tackle his brother and Bobby


	6. Chapter 6

Cas walked up the stairs trying to think of something to say to calm Ellie's raging temper. Maybe calling Gabriel an insensitive jerk wad would do the trick? Cas wondered if the words would sound to alien like coming out of his mouth?

"Wait for me!"

Cas turned seeing Jack coming up the stairs after him.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack smiled.

"Let me talk to Ellie. I think I can help her."

Cas tilted his head.

"You do?"

Jack nodded eagerly.

"She and I are fast friends I think I can make her feel better."

Cas looked at Jack pleased. If Cas needed anymore confirmation that Jack had good in him this was it. Jack didn't like seeing people upset and even though he didn't fully know Ellie here he was trying to help her.

"I am sure you can. If you need anything call for me."

Jack nodded before stepping into Ellie and Gabriel's room. Ellie sat in her window seat with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Go away Gabriel!"

She snapped not bothering to look up. Jack frowned looking over his shoulder.

"Not Gabriel. Jack here."

Ellie's head snapped up. She instantly smiled and looked almost apologetic.

"Jack, I'm sorry."

Jack smiled as he walked over and sat down beside Ellie.

"You thought that I was Gabriel?"

Ellie blushed. Jack smiled. He could see why Gabriel was so entranced by Ellie now. Her soft features and blue eyes were nice to look at. Jack also enjoyed the maternal feeling that he got from Ellie. When she was around he felt at ease and comfortable.

"Yeah for a minute I did. You both sound the same when you walk. I see a lot of similarities. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

Jack looked thoughtful.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Ellie nodded.

"You can tell me anything."

Jack looked back over his shoulder as though he was making sure that Gabriel or no one else had come in the room.

"I don't think Gabriel is dark like he is acting."

Ellie frowned.

"Then what is this charade he is pulling?"

Jack shrugged.

"I am working on putting that together. Gabriel has something very heavy on his shoulders and he isn't ready to let anyone in. I think it has something to do with Lucifer and my other uncles. Gabriel is just stressed out and he's lashing out at the the ones who mean the most to him."

Ellie smiled.

"That would make sense. Gabriel never has been a great communicator."

Jack leaned back so his head was resting against the wall a moment before sitting back up straight.

"I am getting the idea that a lot of people in our family aren't great at communication. Why is that?"

Ellie pressed her lips together for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

"Well Jack what I think is we have all had such traumas in our life that we have forgot how to stop bottling things up. Take Dean for example, he has had to be brave for so long he has forgotten sometimes that its okay to show when things bother you. For me, I just let people take what they want from me without much regard to my own feelings. I try to make people happy and the some of the smallest things to heart. My dad always said that I was too tender hearted. Granted I have toughened up some over the years. I tend to let things just boil inside until I explode. Kind of like what happened down in the kitchen with your uncle."

Jack looked thoughtful.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with being tenderhearted. It shows you care. Everyone deserves to know that someone cares. I think you should know as well that Gabriel really does love and care for you. I don't think he knows what to do with those feelings."

Jack was relived to see Ellie smile. She looked so serious for a while he was worried that she would start crying.

"Thanks Jack. It's hard you know. Being a human dating an archangel. I really shouldn't be talking to you about all of this. I don't want to give you a bad impression of your uncle."

Jack shook his head.

"Its fine. You deserve to be able to talk to someone. You aren't going to change my mind about my uncle. I know you love him. None of us are perfect Ellie. Angel, human, half breed, it doesn't matter. I am noticing that we all have our flaws. I'm glad to have you as an aunt."

Ellie's smile grew larger if possible.

"Well you make a pretty terrific nephew yourself."

Jack grinned that Gabriel like smile. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Ellie said softly. Sam poked his head in looking slightly nervous.

"You two should come down here. We have a situation."

Ellie and Jack stood following Sam down the stairs.

"Sam what is going on?"

Ellie asked softly. Sam turned looking at her carefully before glancing at Jack. His facial expression alone told Ellie that all was not well. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that all hell was about to break loose.

"There is a bunch of angels out there after Jack. I need to keep you both in my sight."

Ellie raised an eyebrow before walking to the island in the kitchen and returning with an angel blade. Sam's eyes widened as she looked pleased with herself.

"I have been wanting to test this baby out for a while. Where is Gabriel?"

Sam shrugged.

"You're boyfriend has seemed to have vanished. Perfect time too."

Ellie sighed. She didn't need to join Sam in a Gabriel bash fest. They were both clearly thinking the same thing. When the archangel vanished things seemed to go to hell.

"No, Ellie. I want you both to stay inside."

Ellie shook her head.

"I don't think so Sam. I know how to fight. I am a hunter and don't need you to keep me safe like some child."

Sam groaned.

"Ellie, please. Just do what I say."

Ellie again shook her head.

"Sam I am no sitting in this house while you, Dean, and Dad are out there being all outnumbered. I don't think so. The conversation is over. You might as well accept it."

Sam looked frustrated for a moment before looking to Jack.

"I got it Sam. I can use my powers."

Jack looked rather proud of himself. For once he felt like he was finally able to help keep his family safe! Sam sighed with a defeated smile.

"We got this."

The youngest Winchester looked as though he was trying to convinced himself that everything would be fine as he turned to walk outside. Ellie stuck close to her ex boyfriend's back as they joined Dean and Bobby's side on the lawn. No one said anything as they looked at the group of angels that stood maybe 20 feet across the yard from them.

Ellie frowned trying to see if she could recognize any of them. Unfortunately none of their faces appeared to be familiar. She took a breath before muttering a quiet prayer to Gabriel. Now would be a wonderful time for her lover to show up. No matter how angry she was with him; Ellie knew that she needed him just like he needed her.

"Hand over the nephilim."

Ellie's thoughts were interrupted as a dark haired angel stepped up. She looked at Jack with a cold smile. Ellie reached down wrapping her hand around Jack's. Dean meanwhile, snorted.

"Nah, we found him. Finders keepers bitch."

Ellie chuckled at Dean's comment. This was typical Dean Winchester that she loved the most! A smart ass in the face of something that could kill them! The female agent looked less than amused.

"He doesn't belong with you lot. We are more his family than any of you."

Jack stepped up but kept his hand locked around Ellie's. He partially shielded her body with his. The last thing that he wanted was to have to explain to Gabriel why his girlfriend was hurt. Although their relationship wasn't super closer Gabriel was still his uncle and he knew that Ellie meant the world to him.

"They are my family. You need to do what they said. Leave."

Jack said calmly.

"It doesn't work that way."

The female agent said again. She ran forward trying to grab Jack but was knocked down by Dean running full force at her tackling her. Ellie smirked at what light weight the woman was. If she was any kind of solider she would have seen that coming!

Soon enough there was a full fledged fight at hand. Ellie and Jack tried to stay close together as they sifted their way through the angels coming at them. Sam had tried to make a grab at Ellie to get her to him but she was out of his arms before he could do anything.

"Ellie!"

Sam yelled angrily trying to get a hole of her again. He was so lost in trying to get a hold of her that he didn't even see an angel coming at him until Ellie ran an angel blade through the guy's stomach.

"Get your head in the game Sam!"

She yelled back. The last thing that needed to happen was for Sam to be taken out by some angel on a death mission. Whether they were on the best terms or not the last thing that Ellie wanted was to see one of the guys that meant the most in the world to her killed. Seeming pleased that Sam was taking care of himself enough, Ellie went back to the angel that was coming back towards her.

"Come on you stupid son of a bitch!"

She grumbled as he came closer. He reached out trying to grab her. Ellie gracefully stepped out of his arms as he looked at her angrily.

"Why do you smell of angel? You are nothing but a filthy human."

Ellie scoffed. She could really rock this guys world with the information on who her suitor was.

"If you only knew. Just keep your distance asshat."

The angel reached out back handing Ellie hard. As her world began to spin Ellie tried her hardest to keep her grip on reality. She knew that her face was cut and bleeding; she just wasn't sure how badly.

"Don't touch her!"

Jack's voice came out of nowhere and the angel began to howl in pain. Ellie looked up from her kneeling position to see Jack's eyes glowing bright gold as he tortured the angel.

"Don't touch my family."

He growled. Ellie took a few deep breaths trying to gain her sense on reality back. It wasn't until a very familiar voice called out did Ellie begin to be able to focus again.

"I said STOP!"

The sound of Gabriel's voice froze everyone. What angels that hadn't been killed froze in their place. They clearly never expected to see another archangel again…especially Gabriel. The one with dark hair stepped up first. She looked almost like her life had flashed before her eyes a moment.

"Gabe…Gabriel? You're alive?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Well where the hell did you think I would be Alana?"

Gabriel asked coldly. The angel, now known as Alana, stumbled over her words a moment.

"You left. All of you archangels left us."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Well boohoo do you blame us? All of you lesser angels acting like whiny little brats… I had no reason to stay. What are you doing here anyhow?"

Alana looked to Jack.

"The nephilim. He can help us. There isn't many more of us left Gabriel. We need him. We need you too. The filthy humans won't let us have him."

Gabriel looked even more annoyed now. His golden eyes went around all of the faces around him as he silently made sure that the Winchester's, Bobby, Jack, and Ellie seemed to be okay. He frowned seeing the cut on her face. It went from the top of her lip all the way to her hair line. Gabriel choked back a growl as his blood began to boil. He looked back to Alana again.

"Really now? I can't imagine why that would be."

Alana swallowed. She was obviously trying hard to gain the archangel's favor but knew that she was failing miserably.

"They want to give him to Lucifer."

Gabriel laughed softly at that remark. He turned looking at Dean. The eldest Winchester was still clearly on his guard and rightfully so.

"Dean?"

Gabriel said his name calmly. However, there was a tone that none one but the angels had heard before in the archangel's voice. This was that commanding tone that he would have used in heaven.

"Yeah?"

Dean replied. He was no fool. There was no way in hell that he was about to take on a fully pissed off archangel. Would Gabriel hurt him? He had plenty of times before but something told Dean this time was different. This Gabriel was different. Archangel Gabriel was totally different from trickster Gabriel and whatever Gabriel they had been experiencing over the last day.

"This sounds to be the stupidest thing that I have ever heard in my life. Trust me I have heard some crazy too. Are you planning on giving the kid to Lucifer?"

"No. I think you know the answer to that. Kids family."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows looking back to Alana.

"Seems to be different."

Alana shook her head looking almost panicked.

"He's lying to you! They can't be trusted!"

Gabriel smirked.

"Hmm…I think differently and honestly I trust him more than I do you. Hold that thought Alana."

Gabriel turned his back to the angels and walked to where Ellie was sitting by Jack's feet. He looked to his nephew with a nod of approval and a small smile.

"Proud of you kid."

He said before looking down to Ellie and holding out his hand. Ellie's blue eyes looked almost nervous until Gabriel gave her his little lopsided grin.

"It's okay."

He said in almost a hushed tone. Ellie reached out taking his hand. Gabriel carefully pulled her into his arms before gently tilting her head to the side. His golden eyes looked over the abrasion on her face. Placing a two fingers on the wound he healed the cut.

"Much better. Are you okay?"

Ellie nodded. Gabriel looked a little more relived now. He stood looking at Ellie for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Turning he looked at the angels who were looking like they were seriously regretting all of their decisions.

"Which one of you harmed her?"

No one made a peep. Gabriel stood quietly for a few seconds before getting annoyed again.

"I know that I am not talking to myself! I also know that it wasn't any of them. If someone doesn't answer me in the next 6 seconds we are going to play he who hesitates disintegrates!"

All of the angels started looking between themselves nervously. Finally the one that had been after Ellie before having the stuffing knocked out of him by Jack stepped forward.

"It was me."

Gabriel's extra sassy expression returned and for a second Ellie was wondering if this was Gabriel or Lucifer in front of her.

"Aaron. I want you to look at her and tell me one thing that you see."

Aaron didn't move for a moment as his green eyes focused on Ellie. He didn't respond for a few moments or noticed that Gabriel had started circling him.

"Ain't got all day."

Gabriel grumbled, looking annoyed. Aaron looked up at the archangel with wide eyes before muttering something totally inaudible. Even Gabriel appeared to completely miss what the angel had said.

"You are going to have to talk louder."

Gabriel replied in an even more sassier than normal tone. Aaron swallowed.

"You marked her."

Gabriel nodded.

"Mhm….and what else does that mean?"

Aaron shrugged, looking down again. Gabriel meanwhile, was appearing to lose his temper again.

"Come on kid. What does it mean when an angel marks someone? I know you know this. It's common sense."

Aaron didn't respond. Gabriel sighed as he walked behind the younger angel. He looked back to Alana and the others with a sneer.

"Alana what does it mean. I better get an answer."

He growled. Alana quickly stepped out of the angels that she had surrounded herself with.

"It means she's yours….an extension of yourself that is untouchable by any other angel."

Gabriel looked pleased with her answer.

"Thank you! See what does a guy have to do to get an answer with you lot? Shit its like talking to a bunch of stupid monkeys. So, Aaron, it means keep your fucking hands off of my woman!"

Before Aaron could respond Gabriel sank an angel blade right through the younger angel. Ellie stepped back against Jack clearly shocked. Everyone was shocked! No one had expected….that! Sam and Dean stepped back to where Bobby was sitting with wide eyes. Clearway no one had expected Gabriel just to off that other angel.

The angels quickly stepped back with wide eyes as Gabriel turned back to them.

"You know what really bugs me too. You boneheads come here thinking that you can just walk off with my nephew and nothing was going to happen to you? I mean, oh my dad, don't you all have more brain power? You know what don't even answer me."

Gabriel snapped his fingers disintegrating the other angels with a cold sneer.

"A few more down…"


	7. Chapter 7

No one made a peep for a few minutes after Gabriel killed the other angels. Gabriel turned back to Ellie ignoring the freaked out expressions on everyone's faces. He reached out gently cupping the cheek that had up until a few moments been pouring blood. Ellie's blue eyes looked a little afraid for a moment but softened after a few moments of starring into Gabriel's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He asked softly. Ellie was definitely surprised by the sweet tone in his voice. She hadn't heard this particular tone in ages!

"I'm am now."

She replied softly. Gabriel smiled slightly before taking off the leather jacket that he was wearing and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"They didn't hurt you anywhere else did they?"

Ellie shook her head.

"No. They didn't. I think we came out ahead here."

Gabriel didn't seem the least bit amused by Ellie's feeble attempt at a joke. He looked over his shoulder taking in the still shocked expressions on everyone's faces before returning his gaze to Ellie.

"Come on. They can take care of themselves for a while. Jack, keep an eye on that Tanya. I don't need anymore surprise leg hugs."

Jack cheerfully nodded before taking off to the house. Dean stepped forward.

"Where are you two going?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow with a cold smirk before replying.

"None of your damn business."

Before Dean could respond Gabriel and Ellie vanished. Dean sighed loudly before looking back to Bobby who was obviously pissed.

"I know I don't like it either."

Dean mumbled before turning and going to the house. The next thing he wanted was a drink and bag of ice to soothe his aching face

Meanwhile, when Ellie's world stopped spinning she came to in a nice hotel room. She wasn't surprised to only find herself and Gabriel standing in the room. Gabriel's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Where are we?"

Ellie asked. Gabriel chuckled.

"Can't I take you somewhere special?"

Ellie smiled. She missed feeling Gabriel's romantic side. Over the past few months she had been so used to Gabriel being rough when it came to intimacy. He would grab her and whisk her off to the bedroom whenever he wanted. However, there wasn't much romance to it. It was mostly just mad animal like sex. Ellie wasn't complaining though. She enjoyed Gabriel pounding her into submission. There was also the "out of the vessel" sex that was quickly becoming one of the best things that Ellie had ever experienced.

"Well yeah…I just figured you would throw me over your shoulder and take me to our room."

Gabriel turned Ellie in his arms. He reached down cupping her face in his hands. Gabriel pressed a tender kiss to her lips. Ellie sighed happily. This was what she had been wanting from Gabriel for so long…tenderness.

"Gabe."

She sighed his name dreamily. Gabriel laughed softly.

"I knew you would like that. You deserve better than some quick fuck in our bed from time to time."

Ellie's blue eyes fluttered open.

"Gabriel are you normal?"

The archangel's soft expression vanished in an instant as his golden eyes flashed black.

"Would you stop asking questions?! You scared me to death back there! Do you realize how quickly you could have died?! Jack could only protect you for so long and he doesn't need to be! Ellie, what were you thinking?!"

Ellie looked down. Well there went her moment….gone like they always were!

"I'm waiting….you can respond any time."

Ellie gazed back up at her lover's face.

"I was….I wanted to protect Jack. They came and…Sam and Dean were outnumbered. Sam wanted me to stay inside. So before you go and start attacking him he tried to keep me inside. I guess I didn't think like usual."

Gabriel's cold expression softened.

"Ellie like I have told you before your heart is too tender. Every time we have one of our spats something like this happens."

Ellie nodded.

"I didn't ask you to split Gabriel."

"I know."

He replied softly. The two stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Ellie turned back to Gabriel after a few more seconds of silence.

"I think you made that angel shit his pants."

She was relieved when Gabriel laughed.

"He's always been a pussy anyway. You could look in his general direction and he panics. Little prick deserved what he got for touching you."

The look of jealousy and anger was again clearly evident on Gabriel's handsome face. Ellie reached out intertwining her hand with his.

"Is it true what you said? That you marked me? It wasn't just a trick to freak them out?"

Gabriel's gold eyes rolled to Ellie's blue ones.

"Why in the name of my father would I make something like that up?"

Ellie shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe because of the way things are right with us. Come on Gabriel, even you have to admit that they aren't perfect. It definitely isn't what a relationship should be."

Gabriel frowned again. He was again trying to keep his tempter under control. Ellie was obviously in a tender place at the moment and him being a jackass wouldn't be getting anything accomplished.

"No, we are far from perfect but it is what it is. Do you really want perfect anyway? What a snooze fest that would be!"

Ellie shrugged.

"I guess."

She didn't want to tell him what she was really thinking. Ellie didn't want to tell him that part of her was considering breaking off whatever they had. She knew that it would be hard to even look at Gabriel if that happened. Being near Gabriel knowing that they were no longer a couple would be hell. The thought alone made Ellie want to sob.

Ellie was questioning herself wondering why she was putting herself through the mental anguish. She knew that she would never let Gabriel go. There would be no way! She would continue to let the archangel take and take from her until she had nothing left to give.

"Come here sugar."

Gabriel said calmly. Ellie walked back to Gabriel letting the archangel wrap his arms around her. He went back to gently kissing her forehead.

"Our hot mess of a relationship is just fine for me. You're perfect in my eyes. I may give you a lot of crap but I do love you more than you realize."

Ellie's eyes widened. Gabriel had finally said I love you. Looking up at him with wide shocked eyes Ellie all but jumped on him. Gabriel quickly wrapped his arms around her to prevent them both from taking a nose dive on the hotel carpet.

"Well damn if I had known saying _I love you_ would make you act like this I would have said it a long time ago."

Gabriel said with a chuckle as Ellie went back to standing on her own two feet. She quickly began to undo the first few buttons of Gabriel's shirt.

"Well I have been saying I love you for a very long time…you just wouldn't listen."

Gabriel watched as her delicate fingers continued to undo the buttons on his shirt painfully slow.

"Yeah….listening isn't one of my best skills….will you kind of hurry it up."

Ellie giggled.

"Someone is getting impatient."

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

"What can I say? I'm horny and have been for a couple days now. Between that kid showing up and everyone else there hasn't been much time for our favorite activity. I about fucked you senseless over the table but that Jack and Tanya walked in. I have to say that is the first time that I have been cock blocked by kids before. I think I may be turning blue down there sugar."

Ellie stood on her tiptoes pressing kisses to Gabriel's chest and collar bones. Her fingers traced over the scar that was left from Lucifer ramming the archangel blade through him. Gabriel sighed. He was enjoying every single caress.

"I think we are about to solve that problem."

Ellie cooed before reaching down to undo the button on his jeans. Gabriel's golden eyes snapped open as her fingers lightly stroked over his now prominent erection.

"You are taking too long. This is getting out of control."

He growled before snapping his fingers leaving them both completely nude and in bed.

"Wow you really are desperate aren't you?"

Ellie asked as Gabriel's mouth latched onto her breast. He gently sucked a few times as Ellie whimpered. He seductively licked her nipple once more before looking up.

"Let's see I had the literal hell scared out of me earlier by that stupid little fuck boy Aaron earlier. I thought that little fucker may have really hurt you."

Ellie reached down cupping Gabriel's face.

"Was that the mate rage coming out in you?"

Gabriel's hand that wasn't playing with her nipple slid down her smooth body. Before he even began to reply his index finger began to rub circles on her clit. Ellie cried out raising her hips to meet each of his caresses.

"You could say that."

Gabriel replied. His voice was casual. If there was someone listening to the conversation they would have no idea that he was about to make love to Ellie.

"Trust me when I say that I can get a lot worse."

Gabriel continued. This time there was a bit of warning to his voice. Ellie's eyes fluttered down to her lover's face. She could see the jealousy and rage that was still prominent. His angelic features were all too easy to see now.

"You're talking about Sam aren't you?"

Gabriel leaned down again suckling at her breast. He wasn't about to answer that question? Was he jealous of Sam? Hell yes! Was he about to admit it? No way in hell…..

"Gabriel, I don't know why you are so jealous of Sam and I. There is nothing there. I am in love with you. I am bonded to you. The key word here is everything is with you.

Gabriel smiled against her breast. He still wasn't convinced to let his jealousy over Sam Winchester go but he knew if he didn't put on an act Ellie would never let him make love to her.

"Okay okay I get it."

He mumbled. Seeming pleased enough with his response Ellie rocked her hips into Gabriel's.

"Make love to me."

Gabriel looked like a delighted child at Christmas.

"Thought you would never ask!"

 **A few hours later…**

Ellie and Gabriel walked back into Bobby's house seeming to be in a much better mood than before! Gabriel's arm was locked around Ellie's waist and he dared anyone in the house to try to get him away from her. He wouldn't feel the least bit guilty in smiting anyone who was brave enough to try.

"So decided to come back?"

Ellie's thoughts of the past few hours were interrupted by Dean's voice. She had been mostly quiet since they had walked in. For the first time in a long time she felt truly and completely satisfied. She didn't feel like Gabriel had totally fucked her insides out. This time it was just romantic love making. As much as she enjoyed Gabriel's rough S&M play as well as the sex that often left her a panting mess this was different. This was what bonding sex was supposed to be.

"Yeah, guess we did."

Gabriel replied idly. Dean didn't bother looking their direction.

"Bless you both for not making us listen to you two fucking each other. Seeing it happen was enough for me."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He was beginning to feel more antagonized by the moment.

"Hey you two bonehead's were standing there watching! We didn't ask you to. I don't want you two seeing my naked self."

Sam appeared to be gagging on the couch. Ellie wasn't for sure if it was just a dramatic act or if he was really _that_ grossed out.

"Trust me it wasn't us wanting to watch."

Sam said finally. Gabriel's eyes narrowed on Sam.

"Can't blame you though. You lose a hot girl and just wanted to see what you lost one last time."

Ellie's hand wrapped around Gabriel's as she hissed a quiet _stop._ Sam stood. He was furious! If he knew that Gabriel couldn't royally fuck him up he would knock the archangel's teeth down his throat.

"I wouldn't take her back now if I could. She contaminated with angel filth."

Dean's mouth dropped at that one.

"Sam! Holy hell man what is with you?!"

Sam sat down at his brother's comment ignoring the archangel who was genuinely stunned at that comment. Gabriel stood a moment longer before raising his hand to snap his fingers. Ellie quickly made a dive at him ruining whatever plan he had.

"Gabe, stop. It isn't worth it. You promised that you wouldn't do this."

Gabriel looked at Ellie and the disapproval in her eyes before sinking back against her side. He knew that he in fact had beaten Sam at this game. Gabriel after all, was walking away with the girl while Sam only had his hand for company.

"Would rather her have angel filth then be killed by the _Sam Winchester curse._ Your cock kills people Sam."

Sam gritted his teeth as he made himself look at the ground. Even for Gabriel that was a low blow!

"ENOUGH!"

Dean growled as he stood up.

"We are going to stop this shit right now! Jack, Bobby, and Tanya doesn't need to be hearing this! Hell, I don't' need to be hearing this! Now we are going to put all of this shit behind up and learn to get a long. We have a lot of bad stuff coming our way and we don't' need to be at each others throats the whole time. Agreed?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Sure."

Dean looked back to Sam.

"Sammy?"

Sam stood storming toward the door.

"Fuck this!"

He all but yelled before storming out. Ellie winced when the door slammed. She stood looking back at Gabriel.

"Gabriel, Dean is right. We need to be on the same page. There are a lot of bad things that are after Jack. If we can't get along that leaves an opening that could get your nephew hurt."

Gabriel's smug expression turned serious.

"Fine. Go talk to Goliath outside and make sure he doesn't slit his wrist or something. I am not going to hell after him."

Ellie stood feeling a little more pleased that Gabriel was seeing her point of view. If it took relating everything to Jack's safety to get Gabriel on board then she had a brand new weapon! As she walked outside she looked around for Sam. She knew that she would have to get through to him somehow. Even though they had a history the last thing that Ellie wanted was to lose someone that had been a huge part of her life!

Finally spotting Sam standing next to the Impala brooding; Ellie walked over hoping to make some headway with the youngest Winchester

"Sam?"

Sam looked in her direction with glittering eyes.

"Shouldn't you be inside crammed up Gabriel's ass?"

Ellie was slightly taken back by the venom in Sam's usually kind voice.

"No, I can do things I want to. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Sam laughed bitterly. Sure he was okay! What kind of fucking lie was that?! He was never okay! Okay and Sam Winchester couldn't go in the same sentence!

"Sure! I am just fine!"

Ellie sighed.

"Sam, can you please stop? You mean so much to me and this is really hard!"

Sam spun around.

"I mean a lot to you?! I MEAN A LOT TO YOU?! Do you realize how much bull shit that line is?! I don't mean a good god damn thing to you Ellie! You couldn't be bothered to tell me that we were having a child and you didn't even tell me about the miscarriage! I could have came and got you! We could have been together! But NO you choose to go be with fucking Gabriel! I love you and none of that matters! You let him mark you! Now anything I could have had with you is GONE! Just stay away from me Ellie! I mean it!"

Sam turned storming off without another word leaving Ellie motionless. He knew that he would regret his words and if Ellie every forgave him it would be a miracle. Tonight, however, Sam didn't give a good god damn about anything!


	8. Chapter 8

Ellie stood watching Sam's retreating back. There as absolutely no way that she would be going after him now. She knew that he would be bitter. Maybe bitter was a bit of an understatement. Pissed beyond all logical reason was definitely more fitting for what she expected. Why she was so shocked Ellie couldn't understand.

She stood a moment longer before turning and walking back into the house. Ellie ignored the curious expressions that she received from Dean, Cas, and her father. Gabriel didn't even look up when she walked in. His face had that cold blank expression that she had grown so used to over the past few months. He didn't even seem to be the least bit phased by Ellie's walking back into the house.

Sighing, Ellie turned and walked into the kitchen. She couldn't help wishing that Gabriel was the way he used to be. Ellie never thought that that she would say that she missed Gabriel's tricks but she did. She missed his laughter when she realized that he was messing with her. There was the way that his golden eyes twinkled when he laughed. Ellie missed that so much.

Ellie tried to shake the thoughts from her mind. _That_ Gabriel was gone and wishing him to come back wasn't going to make him come back. She could beg Gabriel to go back to normal and nothing would do any good!

"Ellie?"

Ellie turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway. She turned back to the cake that she had started in the past few moments.

"Yeah?"

Gabriel looked at her curiously.

"So this is the part I ask you what's wrong?"

Ellie sniffed holding back her frustrated tears.

"Nothing."

"You know Sugar this whole _nothing I'm not talking_ is really irritating. How am I supposed to help you if you want talk"

Ellie stood stagnant for a moment. All of her emotions from the past couple of moments overwhelmed her like never before. She could tell Gabriel everything. Ellie could also tell him that if he wanted to know so bad he could always read her mind. It wasn't like he didn't mind doing it anyway so why was this time different? She was so used to Gabriel telling to stop feeling sorry for herself or stop worrying so much about the Winchesters. Now here he stood looking clueless.

"Gabriel, me talking to you about my problems but you not telling me shit about what happened while you were _dead_ is really annoying. We can't have a decent relationship without some honesty. I hold tight to you and the Bible but I am losing some faith somewhere."

Gabriel was quite for a few moments. She could tell almost instantly that he was angry.

"That's different."

Ellie rolled her eyes.

" _That's different._..that is what you always say! Its not different at all. You want to know something about me and I want to know something about you. You always get your way but I never do. Before you start patronizing me...our relationship is nothing but give and take. I will always keep giving and you will keep taking until I have nothing left to give. That's okay with you but it isn't with me."

Gabriel's face was unreadable for a moment. He didn't bother looking into the living room as he took team free will's hearing away for the moment. The last thing that he wanted was to have to face a pissed off Bobby Singer again. He knew that Bobby was not the least bit a Gabriel fan.

"I know what you want Ellie and my answer is no. I am not telling you anything."

Ellie was quiet a moment before taking the butcher block out and sitting a head of lettuce on it. She stood motionless a moment before taking a butcher knife and angrily slicing the thing in half in a brutal manner.

The archangel gazed at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So uh...am I supposed to be frightened by your little outburst there? I don't know if I should be amused or feel sorry for the lettuce. Poor thing didn't have a chance when you picked up that butcher knife."

Ellie scowled even harder.

"You better be glad that you don't eat food because I might poison you right now"

Gabriel chuckled and put a hand to his heart in a mock fashion.

"Oh boy you broke my poor fragile little heart sugar. I am so sad!"

Ellie turned back to the lettuce and continued her act of debauchery .

"You have no heart anymore."

Gabriel laughed again.

"That poor poor lettuce. You really shouldn't take out your displeasure with Sam and myself on a vegetable. I guess you all will be having tacos after you cut it up that much."

Ellie turned.

"Why do you care about some damn vegetable than you do my feeling?"

Gabriel was quiet a moment. He was debating on telling her some of what happened with Asmodeus. It wouldn't be wise though. Gabriel knew that his lover would go into angry tiger mode and go after evil colonel Sanders. He internally shivered just thinking about it. Ellie would stand little to no chance and Gabriel worried about his ability to even be able to save her. If Asmodeus had the opportunity to destroy something he would. Gabriel, archangel or not, may not be able to do much.

"Jeez Louise woman turn down the volume! I don't think they will be able to hear you in outer Mongolia! Its not about the lettuce. Its about you not needing to be privy to stuff you won't understand."

Ellie spun around. This time she chucked the half destroyed head of lettuce at Gabriel. He didn't move when it hit him square in the chest.

"I don't know why you think that I am some delicate porcelain doll Gabriel! Like Dean has said previously, we see things that will send most people howling to the nut house! I am not going to go falling apart or become suicidal. I know that you've been through hell but I wish you would stop blocking me out."

Gabriel's golden eyes became dark.

"I'm not telling you shit. You might as well accept it."

Ellie threw the butcher knife down and went to walk past Gabriel. The archangel's hand reached out grabbing hers.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Ellie yanked her hand away resulting in her elbow crashing in the counter top. Yelping in pain, she cradled her now throbbing elbow yet avoided Gabriel when he reached out. It didn't matter that this time he wanted to heal her.

"Watch me."

She snapped. Gabriel sighed.

"You are going to have to talk to me sometime."

Ellie shook her head. This time the look in her eyes was different. Gabriel was used to their stupid arguments but something this time was _off._

"Ellie."

"I'm done Gabriel. I give up."

Ellie turned walking from the room without another word almost crashing into Jack in the process.

"Sorry."

She muttered. Jack didn't say anything for a moment before focusing his attention on his uncle's devastated face. He had gotten used to Gabriel's angry and hostile attitude. Jack had dismissed it due the horrors in his past but the expression on his face was devastating. Jack had listened to their bickering with mild interest. There had been a few times that he wanted to tell Gabriel to not say something that had just left the archangel's mouth.

"Gabriel?"

His uncle didn't even look up.

"Huh?"

Jack tilted his head.

"Do you think that you should go after her?"

Gabriel turned. He didn't make a facial expression as he looked that his nephew. The kid was too innocent at times. He didn't know enough about the world or relationships to really know what would be best in this situation. Hell in ways Gabriel didn't know what would be best either. Part of him wanted to go after Ellie but the other part that typically won wanted no part of it.

"Nope. Look kid, just a heads up when they are like that its best to let 'em go."

Jack frowned, clearly thinking.

"How is the best? I thought talking was the best solution for problems with a significant other."

Gabriel smirked.

"All right Cas Jr. look...stuff with Ellie and I are different."

Jack was quiet again for a few moments.

"Can I tell you how she is feeling?"

Gabriel groaned.

"I know kid. I can sense it. I am not that big of a prick."

Jack didn't give his uncle much of a time to object before he started speaking.

"She feels let down, depressed, and wonders if she is wasting her time. Sam really hurt her earlier and now this with you. She doesn't seem to understand what she has done that would warrant her such a hard time. Do you want her feeling that way?"

Gabriel groaned. He wanted to Jack to mind his own business but he couldn't. Something about the kid just made Gabriel feel a little better about the world.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice kiddo. I'm out for a bit."

Gabriel vanished without another word leaving Jack standing alone in the kitchen. With a shrug Jack walked back into the living room to join his family. He could only tell Gabriel so much. If he listened or not would have to be the archangel's choice.

Meanwhile,

Sitting down at the bar, Gabriel looked down at his phone hoping to see something from Ellie. He knew better than to even think that Ellie would even want to talk to him. He put his phone away as the bartender walked over.

"What can I get you sir?"

Gabriel looked around at the booze selection around him. At the moment he didn't want to fell anything. Being numb sounded almost heavenly!

"Give me your strongest whatever you have and double it."

The bartender blinked a few times looking around the shelf before looking back at Gabriel. The poor man looked a tad worried

"Do you want to not feel or anything or meet God?"

Gabriel smirked.

"Meeting god sounds lovely. Fucker has been gone way too long."

The bartender winced nodding. He was tempted to tell the man in front of him that he may want to reconsider the drinking and just go the chapel around the corner. That may offer a better outcome.

"Well okay then. Two shots of Everclear it is then. So are you at war with your liver?"

Gabriel's golden eyes didn't look up.

"You could say that."

The bartender got the message and put the two shots in front of him. Gabriel downed one not even making a face. The bartender walked to the side of the room taking the mop he had waiting for such cases as this and moved it closer. He watched Gabriel for a few moments. Something was different about this guy and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was something uncommonly beautiful about him.

"So girl trouble or uh….boy trouble?"

Gabriel's golden eyes rolled up at that comment. He raised an eyebrow trying not to scowl.

"Girl trouble."

The bartender nodded silently.

"So I'll can't just keep giving you this stuff because if you go out and die it will be on us….if you want to try something that isn't going to burn your innards out let me know. Should I call your girl?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"No you aren't calling my girlfriend and I'm not going to die."

The bartender sighed. He was used to alcoholics like this. This was his typical day. He was just waiting for his shift to end and find Gabriel passed out behind the bar.

"Well if you think that you are immortal best of luck to you. Just keep your clothes on white boy. Do you drink like this often?"

"Occasionally."

Gabriel replied dryly. The bartender looked a little startled.

"So how are you still alive?"

Gabriel smirked.

"God's good graces I suppose."

"Well best of luck to you then. If you need anything let me know. Please don't fall over dead in here…I don't want that kind of karma on me."

The bartender gave up his attempts at trying to figure Gabriel at this point and sauntered off.

Gabriel quietly scowled at the drink in his hand. The stuff really tasted like shit and he was still feeling next to nothing.

"Damn archangel powers."

He muttered as his cell phone began to ring. Seeing Dean's name, Gabriel rolled his eyes. The last person that he wanted to talk to was the eldest Winchester.

"What?"

He answered coldly. Dean wasn't the least bit surprised by Gabriel's sour greeting.

"Hello to you too sunshine. Just curious if you took Ellie with you to wherever you disappeared off to?"'

Gabriel frowned.

"No, she hates me at the moment. Why do you ask?"

Dean's voice was definitely worried now!

"Well she isn't here."

Gabriel's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she isn't there?"

Gabriel hissed into the phone. Dean was quiet a moment.

"Son of a bitch Gabriel, what do you want me to say? She isn't here! She is gone. Does that make sense to you?

Gabriel growled angrily into the phone before snapping the thing in half. This was definitely the cherry on the top of an awful day ice cream sunday! When Ellie stormed upstairs, Gabriel never expected for her to wiggle her way out the window! Did she shimmy her way down the drain pipe? Whatever she did at this point didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was finding Ellie Singer and getting her home before Lucifer or worse Asmodeus found her.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel had never returned to the bunker so fast. The moment that he materialized in the room he had to restrain himself from automatically screaming at Sam and Dean. Both Winchester's looked worried beyond measure.

"Shit I have never seen you arrive somewhere so fast."

Dean said coldly. Gabriel looked around the room taking in the sights around him mentally hoping that Dean was just pranking him. Maybe, if he was lucky, Ellie would be sitting in the corner waiting to say,

" _Got you!"_

To his displeasure it was only Sam and Dean in the room. Gabriel looked back to them with an even more displeased expression.

"When it concerns the woman I love I'll move fast. For you two, eh…"

Sam rolled his eyes muttering under his breath.

"Whatever Gabriel."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Dude don't start with me right now. I don't have enough patience for you! You hurt her enough."

Dean meanwhile, groaned.

"Enough you two! Stop this little love fest! Right now we have to worry about finding Ellie. Gabriel if you love Ellie at all you will stop this _lets piss Sammy off party._ Sam you need to stop being so cold to Ellie. Stuff happened in the past between you two but it is in the past. Lets leave it there. Ellie is still our family no matter what happened between you two."

Both Sam and Gabriel exchanged looks for a moment before Gabriel turned and walked up the stairs. He didn't have to do a darn thing that Dean said. If he wanted to constantly tell Sam that he had really hurt Ellie's feeling than he would. Gabriel partially blamed Sam for the way that Ellie was now. When they first met she wasn't some weak shy thing. She used to be snarky and could make Gabriel smile by just breathing.

Gabriel didn't bother taking into account how miserable he had made her. He didn't even worry about his negative and less than caring attitude. In Gabriel's mind he was just fine. His bitterness was not a problem. In fact, in his mind Gabriel was just fine and dandy. Sure, he wasn't the angel that he was before but he was pretty darn close! It was Ellie's issue for constantly bugging him about wanting to know what happened in his time away. If she would take no as his final answer then he wouldn't have to be so cross with her! Simple enough right?

Gabriel pushed the thoughts from his mind as he stormed into her bedroom. The bed was neatly made just like it was when they weren't rolling around in it. Closing his eyes he tried to put together the scene from the night before for any clues…

 _Ellie stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind her so hard that the photo of her mother fell off of the dresser shattering. She quickly picked the picture looking down at it sadly before placing it back on the dresser. Turning Ellie walked to the window and throwing it open._

" _Damn it all."_

 _She hissed before running a hand through her hair. Ellie paced a few times before looking at her closet with a scowl. She stood motionless for a moment before turning and walking into the closet. Ellie was missing from Gabriel's sight for a moment before coming back with a suite case in hand. She quickly started yanking outfits out of the closet and dresser._

" _I'm done. This is nuts! Humans and angels shouldn't be together! I was crazy to think that I would be able to love him adequately."_

Gabriel tore his mind away with a small growl. That was the last thing that he wanted to hear. What would he have to do to get the girl to understand that he was in love with her? Did he need to tattoo the message on her hand? He was beginning to think so.

He turned and walked to her laptop running a hand over the device. Gabriel's train on thought was interrupted when something latched onto his leg. Looking down with wide eyes, Gabriel saw Tanya looking up at him with the same wide eyed expression that she wore every time she manged to get a hold of him.

"Oh no, not you kid. Look as much as I would love to have you attached to me for the next half hour I have things to do. Just adding those things that I have to do they do not include carting you along."

When she didn't let go Gabriel groaned before shaking his leg. The little girl didn't let up as usual.

"Kid why don't you go play Candy Farm with Jack."

The little girl smiled.

"Silly Gabriel. Its Candy Land not Candy Farm."

Gabriel looked if possible even more freaked out

"When the hell did you start talking?"

Tanya shrugged.

"I don't know. Where's Ellie?"

Gabriel blinked a few times.

"She left."

Tanya's little face looked instantly freaked out. Gabriel had the strange feeling that she was about to start crying and that was absolutely the last thing that he wanted to deal with at the moment. His lover being gone was bad enough but having to deal with a crying kid was fuel to the fire.

"But don't worry I am going to find her."

Tanya didn't look the least bit convinced with Gabriel's abilities

"Where did she go?'"

Gabriel shrugged.

"I dunno. Do I look like I know everything?"

Tanya sniffed. Gabriel groaned again. Here came the waterworks. When she started to sob Gabriel put his hands over his head.

"Jeez kid turn down the volume."

Tanya instantly stopped crying and looked as though she was holding her breath. Gabriel watched her for a moment raising an eyebrow.

"Holding your breath isn't going to make her come back any quicker. You are not making this any easier."

Tanya choked back a sob.

"And you are a big meanie head."

Gabriel fought back the urge to chuckle.

"Look, I am going to bring her back. So you can stop with the crying. Sound good?"

Tanya looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How are you gonna find here when you don't know where she is?"

Gabriel blinked a few times. He had the sudden feeling that this kid was trying to get the best of him.

"Because I am smart and can figure stuff out. Now let go of my leg and hide in whatever closet that you crawled out of. When we get back I will be sure to have Ellie come after you so you two can do whatever it is you do."

Tanya let go of Gabriel's leg seeming to agree with the archangel's plan.

"You really don't pay attention do you?"

Gabriel smirked.

"When it doesn't concern me in some direct way no, kiddo. Now go make Jack play Candy Farm with you."

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Candy Land."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Right."

Gabriel shook his head as Tanya walked out of the room and bee-lined for the room that Jack had been using.

A moment later Dean stood in the door way.

"Figure anything out?"

Gabriel growled,

"No I have not! I was busy watching her leave then was disrupted by that tiny human leg hugger! I am going to have Jack take her somewhere so I can think without sneak leg hugs! He can take her to Wal-Mart, hide in a clothing rack and say _Pick me, Pick me._ Or he can take her to IKEA and hide in a closet until someone opens it and say that they just got back from Narnia. If I really want to give myself some time I am going to give Jack a can of tuna to take to the vet and ask if he or she can fix their pet fish!"

Dean watched Gabriel with a smile.

"Gabriel are you having a melt down?"

Gabriel turned angrily.

"No! I want to find my girlfriend but you people are driving me absolutely crazy!"

Gabriel had a hand in his hair tugging his golden locks angrily. If he didn't get some peace soon he was going to go crazy!

"Well go wave your hand over stuff and track her down then. Don't let me stop you. I won't be hugging your leg."

Gabriel scowled before turning back to the computer putting his hand over the device again closing his eyes. Dean watched the archangel carefully. After a moment Gabriel turned.

"She's in Dallas."

Dean nodded.

"Well time to get going then."

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Call me when you get there."

Before Dean could say anything Gabriel vanished. Dean stood silent for a moment before shrugging.

"Archangels."


End file.
